


Break Time with a twist

by BTS_mad



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 15 people in one house, Cute, End of holiday, Flashbacks, Fluff, GOT7 and BTS, Gay to the max, Hard workers, Homeless Child, Hot, M/M, Relationships everywhere!, Sexual Tension, Story, Storyline, Surprise Child, Swearing, Will lead to sex later on, bad language, i love them, talk of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 36,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6921424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BTS_mad/pseuds/BTS_mad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For years all fourteen boys had been hard workers by trying to make their fans proud, but what would happen if they all went on a long break?</p><p>Fourteen boys, seven couples, all in one hotel... </p><p>But what happens when a young child is found and brought into the family? The holiday is ended and they are taken back to normal life. But everything is so different! How will they deal with a small child with 14 boys who have no experience in baby care at all...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Boys Boys Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my dears! So I decided to write this fic because I love both of these groups and I can see them being insanely close so I wanted everyone to see what I think everything is.
> 
> My writing is awful so pleaseeeee ignore that! 
> 
> Enjoy!!!!!!

BTS POV

  
Taehyung~

 

Ever since I was a young boy I've put up with people thinking I am different. That liking to sing and dance is something that a boy shouldn't do. That instead of doing what I love, I should be playing football and other sports like other boys. That once I reached the age of 11 I should start focusing on school and reaching the A* that my parents expected of me. Being a boy in Korea meant throwing away your child hood and everything you adore and dream of must be forgotten and shoved to a place in your mind that should never be remembered.

  
I didn't want what everybody else wanted though. I wanted to full fill my dreams and be who am and not one of the forever multiplying Asian robot doubles that I should be. That was when I decided to move away from Daegu with my local friend Min Yoongi and my internet friends, Jeon Jungkook and Jimin from Busan. The four of us settled down in Seoul in 2011 amd since the we've managed to complete our dreams along with 3 others.

  
For the last 5 years I have proved to myself that I can be whoever I want to be. You know what I decided to be?... A fucking Alien!!!!

  
\-----

  
BTS POV

 

“JUNGKOOK YOU LITTLE BASTARD! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!”

  
“Hoseok why are you shouting at 5 Aclock in the fucking morning?”

  
“Because the little bastard set 30 alarms on my phone and named them all surprise mother fucker!”

  
“Hoseok, I'd like to inform you that even though what Kookie did is rather frustrating, waking everybody else up in this house is not the best option to get revenge.

  
“Shut up Namjoon! You're starting to sound like his mother.” laughed a surprisingly happy Taehyung who seemed to have brought all of his beding with him and struggled to fit through the door.

  
“You see Tae, that’s where you're wrong. My mother would also be screaming and I'd have a few hits round the back of my head too.” Hoseok teased. Just at that moment Jungkook placed a very hard slap on the back of Hoseoks head, sending his victim into fits of anger.

  
“Lady's I don't wish to alarm you but we have to wake up in half an hour anyway so I don't see what the big fuss is all about.”

  
“Jimin, an extra half an hour of sleep means everything to any logical human!”

  
“Hoseok, we all know he's not a logical person but don't tease him. Let him have his fun.” Yawned a very tierd Seokjin whose newly blond hair stood out at every possible angle.

  
“Talking about fun, I have an idea!” An excited Jungkook whispered.

  
\-----

  
The room in which Yoongi slept in was peaceful. The white curtains that matched well with the rest of the room was pulled across to hide the dark sky outside. Even though the sun had not yet risen, Yoongi was the only one to still be sleeping soundly in his nice warm bed. This may sound good but living in a house with 6 other boys was never good. Especially if you were a lover of sleep but lacked being able to actually drift of until an hour or two before you must wake. This is one of the probems that Yoongi often sufured with. Along with his quiteness and lack of excitement for most things. The nickname Grampa really did suit him.

  
As the lightly dyed grey haired boy slept, his friends slowly crept into his bedroom and surrounded themselves around the sleeping ones bed. Once Jimin, who was the last one in joined the circle, all of them slowly started counting down.

  
“5” They all looked around at eachother.

  
“4” All six displayed a smirk of a mischievous plan.

  
“3” Their was no hiding that Jungkook played a large role in this.

  
“2” No one would feel any regret for this.

  
“1” This is going to be amazing.

  
“0” They were the best friends ever.

  
“WAKE UP!!!!” Came the cry’s of the six boys and they bundled on top of Yoongi and startled (flattened) him awake. The laughs filled the whole house to show that life had returned for yet another day.

  
“W.. What... the... h.. heck... guys!” Struggled Yoongi from beneath everybody.

  
“It's morning so we thought we’d help you wake up up up!” cracked up a way too hyper Jungkook.

  
“A.. as much... as I ... App... reciate.. That.. I do.. Have an... Alarm.”

  
“Don't get me started on freaking alarms!” argued Hoseok which sent everyone but Yoongi into fits of laughter once again.

  
.....  
Over breakfast everyone informed Yoongi on what Jungkook had done to wake everyone up. This sent Yoongi into the winding up of Hoseok and congratulating Jungkook on his good work. After their fun filled breakfast the boys quickly sorted themselves out into easy to move in clothes and headed for the dance studio where they would spend the rest of the day. Moving to Seoul meant that all of them had to learn the new area but taking the same trip everyday meant that they could probably walk it with their eyes closed (something that Jungkook had once tried and gotten a slap from an old lady whom he had accidentally walked into).

  
All 7 of them climbed out of the car and headed into the building to find their home for the next 12 hours. However, once entering the room they found themselves walking into something completely different then they were expecting. In the room were ballons and streamers of all colours and hung up on the back wall was a banner that read “Break time”. In the middle of the room stood 7 other people of whom were recognised by the surprised boys.

  
“SURPRISE!” The ones in the center of the room screamed.

  
“What is going on? It's no ones birthday.” Namjoon asked as he hugged his best friend from home, Im Jaebum.

  
“Read the sign you idiots!” Jackson whined.

  
“Yeah, I don’t get what you mean by break time. Do we get juice and fruit?” Jungkook laughed.

  
“You had juice? We had milk at our school.” Taehyung said and Yoongi nodded in agreement as he had attended the same schools as his friend.

  
“Not break time like at schools, break time like put your feet up and have a break from all of this.” Mark explained.

  
“and how do you suppose we do that Markiepoohs?” Jimin asked.

  
“My friends, we're going on holiday!”

  
“WHERE?” Taehyung and Jungkook shouted together.

  
“EVERYWHERE!” All of the surprises yelled.

  
“What do you all mean by everywhere?” Namjoon asked Jaebum.

  
“We're visiting as many countries s we can in 4 months.”

  
“I call shot gun!” Came the shouts of the two Maknaes.

  
“Unless the pilot agrees to one of you siting next to them, theirs no shot gun.” pointed out Jinyoung.

  
“How do we get to the airport?” Yugyeom asked.

  
“Car, why?”

  
“SHOT GUN!” Shouted the Maknaes once again.

  
“SHUT UP!” Cried back the other twelve boys.

  
\-----

  
GOT7 POV

 

The car ride home after the big surprise was full of many shout and slightly too over excited people. The rest of the day would be spent packing and getting themselves ready for their flight the nest day. This break was definitely needed for all of the fourteen boys and was definitely well deserved for them all. After endless practicing for dance and singing they deserved to sleep for longer then 5 to 4 hours at a time.

  
Once they reached home they all piled out of the car, everybody vanished into different areas of the large house. All of the boys spend a large amount of time with eachother and for the many years they have known eachother. They were a large group of insanely close friends but some spent a lot more time together and were more best friends.

  
Mark and Jackson had a strong bond that no one could ever begin to understand it. They were inseparable besties. As the two shared a room they both followed eachother to the same large room. Once inside Mark closed the painted white door behind them and turned round to face his roomie. In one quick movement Jackson went from the middle of the room, to having is arms wrapped round Mark’s waist. Both moved closer until their lips pressed against eachother. Both of them were gentle but at the same time their was a mixture of passion and longing. Jackson broke the kiss after what felt like hours but he kept his arms on Marks waist.

  
“Whay was that for?” Mark playfully whispered.

  
“I’m fed up of this!” Jackson groaned. A flash of sadness crossed Marks face.

  
“What?” Mark stuttured, worried for the reply that he will get. Jackson knew what his worry was and quickly responded.

  
“No, no, I love this, us, you! I love every single thing about you.” He continued “But I want everyone around us to know about US!”

  
“I love you too and I want that so much. I was just afraid you would say no and freak out.”

Jackson rested his head on his boyfriends shoulder.

  
“How could I ever say no to you.” Jackson teased between soft kisses.

 

“When do we tell them?”

  
“Now!” Jackson suddenly chirped up and grabbed Marks hand in his own and used the other to dial a number on his phone. He then waited for the person on the other end of the line to pick up.

  
“Sup Joonie.”

  
“Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Hey, can all of you guys come over, like now. We need to arrange some stuff for tomorrow and their’s some stuff that I want to tell everyone at the same time.” Their was a waiting pause whilst Namjoon spoke.

  
“Okay, see you in a minute.” And he hung up the phone and turned back to face mark “Come on, lets go and shock the world.”

  
\-----

  
Ten minutes later all fourteen boys found themselves sat in the large living room and all eyes where on a very nervous looking Jackson and Mark. Jackson stood up and cleared his throat which sent everyone into fits of laughter. Jackson was known as the funny, over the top one but right now he was very serious as he face all of his friends.

  
“I’d like to thank you all for coming on such short notice but I want to talk to you all about friendship and life.”

 

“Seriously?” Yoongi whined, showing an obvious amount of boredom.

  
“I was forced out of the shower to listen to you talk about a load of crap!” Jimin joined in, his dark hair clearly wet and staining his white shirt with little droplets of water.

  
“Just shut up and let me talk. So, you guys are all like my second family and I love you all for who you are. I don't care what you want to be. Even if you're a serial killer I'll still love you guys. But I just want to know if you guys feel the same way.” Jackson looked around everyone but his eyes lingered on Mark who shyly smiled back.

  
“Of course we love you for you, but what's all of this for?” Kunpimook asked.

  
“You see, me and Jackson are seeing eachother and we have since we both went to America to see my family together.” Mark spoke up and held onto Jacksons hand as if trying to show his love to everyone.

  
“Wait, that was like a year ago!” Jinyoung exciteded acknowledged.

  
“One year and going strong!” Jackson laughed and pulld Mark into a hug, making him blush.  
Cheers and congratulating went around the whole room. It was then followed by many happy hugs. After this everybody finally calmed down and sat back down into the seats they had previously sat in. Everybody stayed silent for a while and it took many quite moments for someone to speak up. Taehyung was first.

  
“Does the loving people for who they are count for everyone?” He asked and turned to look at Hoseok.

  
“Obviously.” Jackson said.

  
“Well then,” Hoseok said and grabbed hold of Taehyungs hand, “I'm Hoseok and this is Taehyung, my boyfriend of 5 months, nearly 6.”

  
Shocked and loving expressions were shared across the whole room. Everybody seemed like they had been told the best news ever but yet they all seemed to already know it. Kunpimook spoke next.

  
“My name is Kunpimook and this is my gorgeous boyfriend Youngjae.”

  
“We've been together for 8 months, the same amount as Namjoon and Jin.” This made everyone look at the newly mentioned people.

  
“Yes, the names Namjoon and this blonde beauty queen is my bae.”

  
“Seriously Namie?” Jin laughed and kissed his cheek.

  
“What the fuck is going on?” Jungkook cried, sending everyone into even more fits of laughter.

  
“We're living in a house full of gays! Come on Jungkook, lets leave whilst we can.” Jimin said between chokes of laughter.

  
“You're on your own Minnie. Junkooks more gay that youngjae and that's saying something.” Yoongi teased.

  
“Hey!” Youngjae protested but laughed anyway.

  
“I'm not gay!” Jungkook moaned.

  
“Really?” Kunpimook questioned.

  
“Nah, I'm gay.”

  
The next hour was spent discussing the newly found relationships and why they all hid them for so long. After that, the seven boys returned to there own home and the ones already there began packing their bags. Now that everything was in the open, all four couples felt a lot calmer and happier being able to love their partners in they way they most desired. A four month trip with your best friends and boyfriend was definitely going to be hella good.

  
Bring on the sun!


	2. Fly Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, we have many couples already and now it's time to flyyyyy!!!!
> 
> But before we go there's a surprise for Park Jimin. There's something hidden behind that silvery head of Min Yoongi! 
> 
> Get ready to tale off off off!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to make sooooo much stuff happen in this but I'll take to you at the end!!
> 
> Byeeeeeee

Jimin POV~

 

I have always been a morning person and woken up way before everybody else, but today I took it to the new extreme. Sharing with Jungkook meant that I had someone to talk to at 3am in the morning when sleeping seemed pointless, but today even when Jungkook finally drifted off, I couldn't seem to close my eyes and stop my mind from whirling so I was left to lay silently in the dark room. I spent a long time listening to my friends even breathing whilst he dreamt about a load of random stuff that he would most likely tell me when he woke up in a few hours.

In the end, I grew far too bored and snuck quietly out of the room and headed for the living room where I was hoping to catch up on some KDramas that I had missed before everybody else woke up. However, my plan was soon destroyed when I discovered another sleep deprived person sat on the floor instead of on the cushioned sofa. Yoongi had his knees pulled up towards his face and I could see his eyes slowly following the figures on the television.

 

"Yoongi," I whispered. Despite my quietness, he still jumped at the sound of my voice but smiled when he realised that it was just me and not a burglar. 

 

"Minnie, why are you awake?" Yoongi asked and patted the space next to him to show that he wanted me to join him.

 

"I'm too excited! It sounds stupid but I'm 20 going on 2!" I laughed and rested my head on his shoulder.

 

"Jimin, can I ask you something?" Yoongi asked with a sudden seriousness.

 

"What's wrong?" I looked up at him.

 

"Do you like girls?"

What was he asking? Why does he want to know such a thing? Should I just say what I want to say and get it over with? Yes, I should. There's no point in lying to him for no reason.

 

"Y... yes." I stuttered. The look on his face forced my heart to sink and implode in the bottom of my chest. In all the years that I had known him, never once I had seen him this sad.

 

"Oh, okay." He whispered and turned away from me to hide the saddened look on his face.

"Yoongi, why did you ask that?" 

 

"I was just thinking. It's not important, just leave it be. I'm sorry I asked." He stood up after he spoke and began to walk away. But before he could leave I grabbed his wrist and we stood in silent for many waiting moments with his face turned away from me.

 

"I won't just leave it! I want to know why you asked!" I rarely lost my temper but he was hiding something and I wanted to know what was so important that he couldn't look at me and tell me.

 

"Just leave it the fuck alone Jimin!" Yoongi's voice was now raised and as he looked at me I saw that he was rather pissed at my prodding at me. 

 

"Did I answer wrong? Am I not meant to like girls?" My voice was definitely shaking now.

"NO YOU'RE NOT! WHY CAN'T YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND ANYTHING!"

 

"Yoongi..."

 

"No, Jimin," Tears were falling down his pale cheeks as he now spoke softer, "I've held so many secrets from you in the last 5 years that I've known you, but I can't do that anymore. I can't hide from you any longer."

 

"Yoony, what do you mean?" My question was pointless as soon as I said it. As soon as it passed my lips I realised what he was saying to me. But I wanted to hear him say the words out loud to me.

 

"I love you Park Jimin! I love everything about you. I love your dark hair and your brown eyes that go so well with the dark makeup that you wear. I love your cheeks that you say you hate so much. I love how happy you always are and that no matter how crap I feel; you never fail to put a smile on my face. I love you Park Jimin and I'm sorry that I do because you don't feel the same way and it's breaking my heart but I had to tell you! I'm sorry!" He looked down and turned away from me again as if ashamed by his words.

 

"Min Yoongi, you only asked me if I like girls." I laughed, even though it sounded wrong and out of place in the current situation.

 

"What?" He looked up, confused, pained and broken.

 

"You didn't ask me if I only like girls or if I'm like, bi."

 

"Do you like boys?" A sudden ray of hope flashed across Yoongi's face that made my heart skip what felt like a million beats.

 

"Yes Yoon, I like boys. I'm shocked you didn't know!" I giggled.

 

"That still doesn't change your feelings." He mumbled.

 

I was fed up of waiting to explain everything to him so instead, I pulled on his wrist, making him turn to face me and for the first time, I pressed my lips against the persons whose lips I had most desired. They were softer than I had imagined they would be, slightly chapped from the cold but still heavenly against my own. His arms wrapped protectively around my waist as if he would never let go ever again and my own went around his neck. The small height difference meant that I had to stand on the tip of my toes to be able to kiss him.

 

"It changes everything," I whispered after he pulled away.

 

"I really like you."

 

"That's so cheesy." I kissed him again, more gentle and small this time but he pulled away and his face looked strangely worried.

 

"I don't wish to alarm you but we have ourselves a little audience."

 

I turned around to see the other five boys who lived in the house and the seven newcomers who were carrying suitcases and different types of bags, ready for the months ahead. Once they noticed that we had spotted their presence, cheers filled the room much like it had done at the other house yesterday.

 

"About time!" Namjoon yawned with a messy haired Seokjin attached to his arm.

 

All I could do was blush into Yoongi's chest at all the nice words that everyone said. 5 years of friendship with twelve of them and 14 years of friendship with Jungkook showed that no matter who you are, what you want to be and who you like you will still be loved by every single one of them. Adding another 4 months onto those years, I wonder how close we will be then, or will Jackson finally be driven mad and become a serial killer like he had said before.

 

\-----

 

Both POVs

 

The first destination was one of the sunny islands of Spain, which Jackson claimed would be a great way to start the fun off. For once everyone actually agreed and it didn't take long to have everyone jumping around all excited, including Mark and Seokjin who were prone to be the responsible Hyungs. To tell the truth, they were probably currently the worst ones. Seokjin was running around and shouting ‘POP' in everybody's ears for some strange reason and then Mark was sneaking up behind random people making them jump and shout at him (he even got some slaps off of a woman whom he nearly made cry).

 

They all arrived at the airport in three separate taxis at the very early hour of 7 in the morning, only a matter of hours after the Yoongi and Jimin ‘KDramas'. Each person was dressed in their own weird fashions, lazy but some were still stylish. Most had come ready for the hot weather with shorts and simple T-shirts and small jewellery accessories to make the outfit. Jinyoung and Jaebum decided to wear brightly coloured onesies so that they were comfortable on the flight that would take many hours. Then Lastly, Kunpimook wore the same pyjamas that he had worn the night before because he claimed that he would feel better about sleeping on the plane if he were to dress in the clothes that he would normally wear at night time. 

 

By 8am, everyone was boarding the large plain into the 1st class section that Mark had managed to arrange for them to have. The chairs were very rich looking; off white and covered in stylish cushions. There was almost booth like compartments with tables that meant that people could sit in groups of four or two. In one booth Yugyeom, Jungkook, Jimin, and Yoongi sat. Another contained Namjoon, Seokjin, Mark, and Jackson. The finally large group one had Jaebum, Jinyoung, Kunpimook, and Youngjae. Lastly, Taehyung and Hoseok sat on a two-seater table next to the last group mentioned so that they weren't left out of any of  the ‘gossip' or conversation.

 

Within only 10 minutes of taking their seats, they were informed of putting the belts around their waists on and then the plan was off. In just a matter of hours, they would be in the sunny country of Spain.

 

\-----

Yugyeom POV

 

No matter how many times I have been on a plain, I will never get over the weird sensations you get during take-off. But for some reason, sitting with all the people that mean the most to me seems to comfort me and feel much calmer than I usually am on a plain. In a way, they seem to make me forget where I am in the current time. The best part is the fact that I'm sat next to a hysterically crying Kookie who's freaking out because the flight attendance just informed them that there had been a lot of turbulence recently.

 

"Jungkook, it's okay. We're only 10,000 feet above the ground." Hoseok teased from across the ‘room'.

 

"F… fuck… y… ou… Ho… seok!" Kookie cried.

 

"Karma's a bitch!"

 

"It's okay Kookie," I continued, "We've got four months with these pricks, we'll get our revenge."

 

My words put a smile on his face that I loved seeing. It was the same cheeky smile that he displayed on a number of occasions when he was winding up all of his Hyungs. One which I too used most days. We were Koreas best Maknae's ever. The Golden Maknae is pro at pissing people off and I, the evil Maknae, am pro at being annoying and scaring the shit out of everyone.  Whilst Kookie does the amazing salt in tea prank, I enjoy scaring people by hacking the internet and showing a video of a screaming girl. A great way to ruin Jackson's and Mark's pretty little liar's evenings.

 

After a while of silence, we all decided to play a piano tiles competition of who could get the highest score on Entertainment, Cancan, and Canon. It turned out that Kookie was pretty good at this, much like everything else. He was able to beat all 13 of us without even putting in much effort.

 

"1237 on Cancan! Yes! Yugy what did you get?" Kookie excitedly inquired.

 

"70… I'm shit at this!" I whined.

 

"No, you're not. You beat Namjoon, he gets to five and then gets pissed off and gives up. I'm surprised he hasn't broken his phone in anger yet."

 

"I'm surprised he hasn't broken it just by touching it!" Jin giggled and hugged his boyfriend who mumbled about he wasn't that bad.

 

"You got more than me too," Jimin said.

 

"I got 75. They say your elders are better than you." Taehyung joined in and acted like he was an old man of some sort.

 

"I think that whilst we're away we need to try and find something that Kookie's not good at," I suggested. Strangely, everyone eagerly agreed and Kookie said that it was an impossible thing.

 

"He's not very good at being nice!" Hoseok pointed out, causing everybody to laugh and agree once again.

 

"I can be nice," Kookie continued, turning to me, "Yugy you're a great best friend and you're really cute!"

 

"OMG, I HAVE THE FEELS!" I dramatically acted out but to be perfectly honest, I wasn't completely lying.

 

After this, everyone went quietly back into their own conversations. There was very little noise in the small part of the 1st class plan.

 

"I meant what I said you know," Jungkook said. He was sat round in his chair so that he could face me and make private conversation.

 

"What do you mean?" Confused about which part he was talking about.

 

"You really are an amazing best friend and you are by far the cutest one here." He blushed then.

 

"Awweee Kookie, nobody's cuter than you, even though you currently look like a tomato!" I teased.

 

"You're such a soppy shit!" He laughed and punched me, making me shout. When we both finished fighting, we looked up to find everybody staring at us with smirks on their faces.

 

"Fuck off." We both laughed at the same time and I went back to playing Sims on my phone.

 

\-----

  
  
  
  


Hoseok POV

 

I had always been one who enjoyed plane flying unlike most of my friends. It never seemed to worry me of how high up we were or the dangers of it all. I remember when I was 9 and my parents decided that we should go on a family holiday and take our Nanna with us. It turned out that Nanna hated planes and she ended up crying through the whole of the flight to Japan. Even now, 13 years later, my family have decided that that will never happen ever again.However, here I am with a bunch of cry babies who are too scared to even stand on a chair let alone being hundreds of feet above the ground.

 

Next to me was Tae who seemed to be one of the worst out of all. I had spent years finding new things that he feared, which seemed to be most things; spiders for him are a complete no go, he hates the dark but shows it to no one but me (being his boyfriend and everything) and my favourite was that he hated being tickled. Everyone knew this and they refused to try it. Well, everyone but me. Right now he was laid half asleep with his head in my lap.  His knees were tucked up and I could hear the gentle humming of the music in his headphones. I couldn't pass the opportunity of winding him up. I moved my arm towards him, slowly so that the chair underneath me didn't make any sound. His side was his worst spot so that was where I was aiming. 

 

With a countdown of three, I prodded annoyingly at his side and Tae nearly fell off the chair with a small squeak of surprise and fear. He looked at me with an angry and confused face that made me laugh. Then those features were replaced by a smirk and he pounced on me. His legs wrapped tightly around my waist, forcing me to stay in my seat and not run away. His hands started to travel along my coco skin as I wriggled to get away from his tickling fingers that gave me goose bumps. Thank fuck for the curtain that went around our private seats. 

 

I decided to use our privacy and closeness as an advantage of getting to love my boyfriend. I leaned into his neck and began placing kisses on his skin, one slightly harder so that in a few minutes a small bruise would replace that area. Tae groaned quietly and returned my love by doing the same. I finally gave in and moved to his lips and bit down gently with my teeth. His body pressed into mine and it was my turn to moan. Tae hushed my sounds by kissing me more. Hard and needy. First, it was just lip to lip but then I ran my tongue along his bottom lip, asking for entry. Soon tongues were dancing and teeth were clashing together like the sword games I used to play as a child (but this was very different). The kiss carried on for the longest that we have ever shared throughout our relationship but I soon came out of our trance and came aware of the tightness in my shorts. I broke away quickly.

 

"Oh shit! Fuck, fuck, fuck!" I whined, my voice was still quiet and low. 

 

"Hopie, what's wrong?" Tae worried, obviously surprised by my sudden change in mood. I didn't want to tell him. We had shared many kisses throughout our relationship but we had never gone any further than that. Instead of telling him I nodded my head down to the source of the problem. Upon seeing what I was nodding towards he smirked and leaned closer to me. 

"What a magnificent erection," He teased, "snap!" As he leaned back I saw that. He too was having the same issue as mine.

 

"We can't now. I'm sorry." I pulled him forward by holding onto his shirt so that I could talk straight into his lips. "when we get to Spain I'm going to love you so much and I mean in every way possible."

 

"I love you Hopie!" He whispered back and settled back down into his own seat.

 

"I love you too Tae Tae." And I kissed his lips once again, gentle and loving this time, "you're the cutest damn alien in the whole universe." 

 

"You're not so bad yourself my ickle horse." He giggled against my lips. I could never explain to anyone how much I love him. He makes me happy. He makes me the luckiest man in the world. He makes me. Thank you, Tae.

 

\-----

 

Jaebum POV

 

Even though there was four of us to a booth, I and Jinyoungie had managed to separate ourselves from the others. It sounded cheesy to say that he was my ‘bestie' but he was the most amazing best friend. He understood me ten times better than the other twelve boys ever could. Right now we were both in a ‘good' place for the first time in years. We both had girlfriends and we are happy. Well, we were until the other night… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okayyy I'm sorry to leave it there but I'll be back soon!!
> 
> I hope you liked my Vhope moment (I did) and Yoonmin (I love them!)
> 
> The next chapter will be a flashback to a few days ago but I've already written it so I'll post it soonnn!!!
> 
> Until then, Ahn-nyung!!! (•ө•)♡


	3. History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback to why Jaebum is so down..
> 
> What happened that night that's overtaking his thoughts?...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like this one!!! I'll explain more at the end!!
> 
> Enjoy!!!!

_ Flashback _

 

_ “Jaebum, come say hi to Seokmin!” Jinyoung called. Jaebum didn't argue. He came out of the bathroom that led off of their shared bedroom. He was wearing his sleeping clothes which were nothing but a pair of shorts and an overfitting T-shirt. He was damp which made his hair at least two shades darker. It was clear that he had only just gotten out of the shower and Seokmin must have arrived whilst he was in there. _

 

_ “Hey, Seokmin. How are you?” He asked as he fiddled around looking for his comb. He hadn’t missed the way that Jinyoung held onto his hand like his life depended on it. _

 

_ “I'm fine too, thank you! Are you going to join us, we're watching Dream high 2.” She giggled. _

 

_ “Unlike Jinyoung here, I don't enjoy watching films that I'm in. I feel a bit sad.” I teased. _

 

_ “Hey, I don't enjoy watching myself, I just like the film itself!” Jinyoung whined defensively. _

 

_ Jaebum chuckled to himself as he walked away from the couple and decided to make himself comfortable in the attic studio that they had. Since they moved to the house it had been his favorite place in the whole of Korea because it was so quiet and it was somewhere that he could get away from all of the long hours that they worked or the random arguments between the younger boys. _

 

_ Once in the room, he threw himself on the small sofa that he had decided to put in, he was now very thankful for that idea. He was playing around on his phone when he heard the slight tap of someone at the door. He spent a few seconds thinking about who it could be. Jinyoung was busy downstairs with Seokmin and knew not to bother him, Yugyeom was busy Skyping with Jungkook in his bedroom and would probably spend hours talking about whatever 19-year-olds do and then Mark had taken everyone else out for dinner, including the other six boys which Jungkook lived and worked with. He had been offered to join but in a few days, they would be starting their four-month trip together so he had decided to spend all the time he had in peace. _

__

_ He stood up with a tired groan, annoyed that he had been bothered in the only place that he could remotely enjoy. He moved to the door that had been put in to separate the stairs from the rest of the large room. When he opened the door he was almost taken aback by who he saw stood in front of him. _

__

_ “Soomin, what are you doing here?” He questioned his girlfriend. Not rudely of course. He was always happy to see her (maybe not in his peaceful place). _

 

_ Like Jinypung’s girlfriend, she had long flowing dark hair that seemed to always hang perfectly down her back. Her dark eyes shone against her cocoa skin and her lips usually in a smile were currently frowning as she stared at him. It was now that looking closer that he saw her swollen eyes and how red her cheeks were, also wet with tears. _

__

_ “What's wrong?” Jaebum asked as he moved closer to her but she moved away from his touch. _

_  
_ “I'm breaking up with you.” Her words were not vicious but they held a strong enough meaning. It took him many moments to function what she had just said. _ _

 

_ “W... what? What did I do?” He stuttered, hoping that the words he spoke made sense. _

_ __ _

_ “You don't talk to me Jaebum! I get that your life is busy but you don't even text me!” _

_ __ _

_ “I will! I'll try so much harder!” He begged. _

_ __ _

_ “You don't love me. You never have and you never will.” There it was. She said it. _

_ __ _

_ “I... I'm so sorry Soomin, I tried. I thought if I dated you I'd learn how to love you. To love girls the way that I should.” He was crying now. Less from the actual breakup and more from admitting the truth to someone for the first time. _

_ __ _

_ “I know Jaebum. That's why I tried to do this for you. I've grown up with you and for so many years you've felt like somehow you are not who you should be. That you are wrong. But I just want you to be yourself. You're my best friend so I wanted to help you, which I did, but pretending to love someone will not make you happy. Being yourself will!” She smiled and put her arms around Jaebum to calm him. _

_ __ _

_ “I'm so sorry Soomin.” He sobbed. He had never cried like this to anyone but Jinyoung and even then his best friend had been there to comfort him even though he had no idea of the sudden outbursts.  _

_ __ _

_ “Never ever apologize to me for this Bumie. I love you because you are my friend. I want you to be you and stop lying to everyone. Please promise me you'll do that. Not for me but for you.” She whispered in his ear. _

_ __ _

_ “I will,” He whimpered, “I will.” _

_ __ _

_ All of this was new to Jaebum. Crying was not something that he did but right now, crying against Soomin seemed to relieve so much of the stress and secrets that he had been holding in for so long. So many years carrying stuff on his shoulders that he shouldn’t have. He knew he couldn't lie anymore but he didn't know how to tell everyone. His friends may still love him but what would his parents say. They would hate him. Tell him he's wrong. He'd be disowned for life. What if his best friend did the same? Would Jinyoung feel ashamed to have a homosexual best friend? _

 

_ His mind was rushing around like a whirlpool and he couldn't seem to calm it, let alone clear it. He couldn't do this. He couldn't do what Soomin wanted. He couldn’t... he couldn't live. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, I love the character Soomin!!! I based her off of ALL of my friends! She's kind, supportive, funny and always happy! Recently I came out to my nan and that didn't end very well but all kf my friends were there to pick me up and they are truly amazing! 
> 
> No matter who you like and love, people will still love you because it makes you who you are! 
> 
> Also, I want to say a big thank you to my friend for editing my chapters as I'm not the best writer (-_-)
> 
> Until next time, Ahn-Nyung (•ө•)♡


	4. Fly Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So it's part 2 of the plane ride and everybody can't wait to get to Spain!
> 
> How fun it will all be!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to apologize to everyone for spelling, I'm missing my writing editor (-_-) so everything is completely shit!

Jaebum POV

  
... It was by far one of the worst and most difficult promises that I had made throughout my whole life. I still couldn't get all of the voices out of my head telling me to do different things. One was telling me to man the fuck up and just tell everyone but the other was telling me that if I spoke out I would loose everyone and everything. What one was I meant to listen to and choose?

  
“Jaebumie!” Jinyoungie almost shouted to get me out of my trance.

  
“Yeah...” I said as I looked at him with eyes that still seemed to not want to pay attention to anyone else.

  
“What's wrong with you?” He had his usaul motherly/bestfriend look on once again. We had all decided on calling it the ‘run for your life’ stare.

  
“Nothing, I'm fine.” I replied but maybe a little too quickly.

  
“No you're not. You've been so spaced out recently that I'm starting to think that you and Tae have switched minds. Something is obviously bothering you and I want to know what it is. So, what's wrong?” He asked once again.

  
“Honestly Jinyoungie, I'm fine!”

  
“Has something happened between you and Soomin?” In a way, yes.

  
“No, we're fine.” I lied. I decided that I wasn’t ready to tell anyone yet.

  
“Fine! I give up! I won't bother you and your anger anymore.”

  
“Hey, I'm not angry!” I protested.

  
“Yes you are! You are one angry mother fucker!” He knew how much I hated being called angry and how much I hated it when he swore. It was obvious that he was my bestfriend, he knew exactly how to annoy me.

  
“I'm not freaking angry! I'm just worried!” Damn it. Think before you speak Jaebum!

  
“Ha! I knew their was something!”

  
“Prick!”

  
Jinyoungie had gone into balls of laughter and was now laying on my lap and looking up at me with a large smile that spread across his whole face which caused his eyes to go into cute little crescents. This was the Jinyoungie that I loved. The one that no matter how bad I feel, he always put a smie on my face. I couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous he currently looked. A bit like an uncontrolled child.

  
“There's my Bumie!” He giggled onto my stomach.

  
\-----

  
Namjoon POV

  
The plain ride was fun and I found it somewhat enjoyable. Even though it was rather long, it was not anywhere near as boring as I had worried it would be. I had not really put a great deal of thought into it. I had not thought about the fact that I would have all of my closest friends around me to make everything exciting. All fourteen of us were very different so it meant that finding something to talk about was not very hard because we all had our own ideas. Picking a film however was one of the most stressful things I will ever encounter. The only person who had the same liking of things as me is Jin Jin.  
Sitting here, only minutes away from la

nding, I hold his hand. He had always been able to calm me no matter how pissed I am or how overly excited I get when I'm with the younger boys. I can't help but love every single tiny thing about him; His fluffy blonde hair, his was broad shoulders, his sparking and friendly eyes, and most of all, his plump lips that always want to kiss so much. Fighting back the urge just to steel them from him and take them as my own is just horrid. I miss hime when he's not next to me. He is my Seokjin, my one and only.

  
“I love you.” I whispered into once the film we were watching finished. I felt the sudden urge to tell him how much he means to me.

  
“Awwee Namie, I love you too.” H said against my lips after I gave up holding back.

  
“Guess what.”

  
“What?” He smiled up at me from his head rest, aka my shoulder.

  
“I spoke to the guys and it's two to each room shich means well have our own private room.” I teased. It made my whole body flutter at the look of his excited face.

  
“Oh really? What can we do in there whilst were alone?” He played along.

  
“Anything that my baby wants!” I nibbled on his ear.

  
“You two are grose!” Jackson laughed loudly, making a very tierd Mark giggle by his side.

  
“Say you, you bastard!”  
“Fuck yo...” He was cut off by the lady dressed in blue who was now standing infront of them all.

  
“Good day gentleman. The pilot has asked me to inform you all that the plane is getting ready to land. This means, for your own safety, may you please re-buckle and wait patiently. Thank you, enjoy the rest of your flight.” She smiled and walked away to her own seat to keep herself safe whist landing.

  
In just minutes we will be touching foot on the sunny island of Spain. Away from everyone. Away from from the days of constant working. Even away from the screaming fans. As much as I love my ARMYs, having a break away from everything just makes me feel more relaxed just thinking about it. All I can say is, see you fuckers in four months!!

  
\-----

  
Youngjae POV

 

I couldn't help but laugh at Bamie. Their are so many times that he makes me laugh senseless but right now is just the cutest. He had hated the whole flight but after what felt like a lifetime of ear whispers and gentle circles tracing along his back with my hand, he finally fell asleep with his head in my lap. Hours later, he's still tucked up in a ball, lips squeezed into such a tight pout that he looks like a teenage girl. As much as I want to leave him to sleep and dream about all the weird stuff that he tells me about, we really must go. Our plane has now landed and currently, we were the only two still sat down in our seats. Everybody else were either already off of the plane or were collecting all of their loose belongings which they used during the flight.

  
I decided to wake him up in the kindest way that I could think of, seeing as I knew that he wouldn't be as annoyed with me if I did it this way. I leaned down to his face and placed my lips directly on top of his. After a while he gently starts to kiss back, making me laugh even thouh our mouths were still touching. He could sleep through turbalance and a plain landing but this slight touch he wakes up to.

  
“Hyung, go away!” He murmured but carried on kissing me anyway.

  
“We need to ger off of the plane, Bumie. We've already landed.”

  
“Really? That was quick!” He sat up now and stretched his body seeing as it much ache due to him being curled up for so long.

  
“It really wasn't!” I laughed and helped him unbuckle his seat belt thing seeing as his hands were still tierd and unusable. “Come on, everyone’s waiting for us.

  
With one hand we both carried our bags and in the other we held on to eachothers fingers the way that couples should, something that we were still getting used to now that people had finally found out about us. It was so quick how everything had hppened. How had we all missed that so many of us were in relationships? How did we miss all the signs? Me and Bamie were almost certain that people already knew about us but just felt too awkward to tell us. However, we had been so very wrong. But everything was good now. We could be like normal couples every day, nkt just in our shared bedroom but in the rest of our home, out in public and right now, on our fun and exciting holiday.

  
As we walked towards the door, we bowed our thank yous to the flight assistant, who smiled and wished us a good holiday. Then we made our way down the tunnel which separated the plane and the airport from eachother. Pretty useful really, I would hate having to walk along a plane track with those large things surrounding me. The Korean 7 as we call them (BTS) have done it but the rest of us don't have the balls to do that, as sad as it sounds.

  
We had finally made it to our first destination. Our first place where we can be our selves and have all of the fun in the world without our managers stood around and telling us to stop doing this and that because it did not look like the right image for our fans. Damn it, if I want to get my hair permed then I will. No ones going to stop me anymore. Getting off the plane was so nice. I felt like I would be sick just seeing another one ever again. However, in a weeks time well be taking our seats for our next destination on our long list of plsces that we are going. But right now, I'm leaving this air behind, as well as all my worries and stressing. For the next 4 months all I need is my friends who are more like family and my awesome and way too cute boyfriend. From now on it will be nothing but...

Fun!

Fun!

Fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO THEY FINALLY MADE IT TO SPAIN!!!
> 
> I am really really really sorry that I've been so late updating but I'm currently going through all of my exams and I don't have enough time to write all of this stuff.
> 
> However, I leave school completely in less then 2 week and I have a lot more free time to write so much!!
> 
> Please just bare with me!!!
> 
> Also, I have a large amount of stuff written down ready for chapters in the future but pleaaasssseeeee comment what you would like me to add, I'm willing to put things in!!!
> 
> Until next time, Ahn-Nyung!!! (•ө•)♡


	5. Silver Spoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is literally just them going to where they are staying and making themselves comfy...
> 
> I don't know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK!!!
> 
> I'm sorry I've been so long but I've writen alot (I think) so it might make up for it... Idk...
> 
> Well, enjoy!!!

Walking off the plane into the airport of a totally new country that no one knew about was definitely something that got everyone excited. They had to go through all the safety first but then after that quick scan and collection of their large suitcases, it was finally time to go and see the world. Stepping from the air conditioned airport that blew cool air through your hair, to the 30°C burning sun was a powerful change. Everything was way too hot to touch for all the travellers who were not used to such temperatures. Jungkook discovered this when he decided to take his boots off during the 20 or so minute walk to their hotel. It was a tear spilling thing to watch his jumping around and trying to climb onto Yugyeom so that he could quickly get off of the floor.

  
Once they finally made it to the large hotel, it looked more like a large shiny office building. Not like the ones from America, more like the ones in England. However, after you walked all the way through the tall building and went straight to the other side it was very different. There was a large pool that could hold so many people doing lengths at the same time. Around it were many sun beds that were currently holding men, women and children. Looking further out there was small villas that were all very similar to each other. The room plans for where everybody was to sleep was the following- Jimin, Yoongi, Jaebum and Jinyoung in one villa, Mark, Jackson, Namjoon and Seokjin in another, Jimin, Hoseok, Kunpimook and Youngjae in the last double and the Maknae’s had their own villa as they were not trusted to share due to the many pranks that they enjoyed to play.

  
All of the seven villas were very similar and had a somewhat homey feel to them and made them all feel like they were welcome in this new country that they have had dreams of someday visiting. The insides of each villa were decorated the same; creams and light sky blues that went well with the wooden floors. The small kitchens consisted of a small number of cupboards, a small oven, a sink and a kettle that was way past its years of working. Each bathroom had a bath as well as a shower that were definitely in date, with it still having its new shine. The flooring in here was different from all of the rest, with white vinyl instead of wood that blended well with the white and blue tiled walls. The villas that would be for the boys that were in groups of four had 2 double bedrooms whereas the Maknae room was only a 1 double room.

  
After standing around in a daze, taking in the sights around them they finally decided to separate to change and find their rooms and then meet back up in an hours’ time back around the pool so that they could sun bathe and enjoy the water seeing as it was far too late to travel anywhere so they decided to spend the day just chilling. They walked together along the path in the direction of the villas and began to split up when they came to the place that they would be sleeping in. They went from 14 to 12 to 8 to 4 and then to none.

 

\-----

 

Maknae’s

 

Even though their villa was one of the smallest in the whole of the hotel place, they both liked it very much as the size was very comfortable for just two. When they entered, Jungkook threw their bags down and almost broke the sofa by how heavy and strong he flopped himself down on the small sofa that looked far too small for two boys so tall. Yugyeom couldn't resist the urge to bundle his slightly older friend. Upon his landing, the victim let out a surprised yelp at the new weight that was now on his back. Yugyeom wrapped his arms around his best friend, it would usually look like a sweet gesture but really he was just doing it to stop him from escaping.

  
“Oh my god, you're so annoying!” Jungkook laughed.

  
“Really? You want to talk about whose annoying?” Yugyeom chuckled as he released Kook and sat up, but still not getting off of him. With a great amount of struggling, Jungkook managed to turn himself around so that he could now look at the slightly orange haired boy straight in the face. The weight was more noticeable on his stomach but he was only light so it wasn't enough to hurt.

  
“Yes, I really do. I'm perfect and you are insanely annoying.” He smirked cheekily.

  
“Yes, I'm annoying but compared to you, I'm like an angel much like Hoseok and he claims to give everybody hope!” Yugyeom argued.

  
“But how can a perfect person be annoying.” Jungkookie whined, but clearly joking with his friend who was insanely close.

  
“Some may say that you are perfectly annoying!” Yugyeom giggled as Kookie blushed.

  
“I have to admit that you are also very sweet Yugy.” He tilted his head to the side. It was something out of habit that he started doing because it melted the heart of all of his fans.  
“I am the definition of sweet!”

  
“And cute,” Jungkook added, “you stand by me whenever we are together and when we are not, you never fail to message me every day to make it clear that you never forget me. I love your insanely random messages in the morning and the random snapchat selfies which we send to each other every day in order to make me laugh, especially when one of us is sad because we just miss home so much. Yes, you are the definition of sweet, cute, kind and the most amazing friend!”  
Jungkook honestly didn't know where this had suddenly come from and he said it so quick that it seemed out of place and he wished he could take it back quickly or at least pray that the younger hadn't heard a single word that he had just blurted at him. Staring at him now, he saw that there were small tears rolling down his cheeks. He was crying. He had made him cry with his words. The one time that he gets all soppy and nice with his words and he makes someone cry. ‘Good going Jungkook’ He thinks.

  
“I... I... Thank you.” Yugyeom sniffled. The tears still rolling freely until they dripped off of his face and onto it top.

  
“Yugy, why are you crying?” The raven haired said, clearly worried. He wanted to know why his words has touched him in such a way that made him cry.

  
“No one ever really says things like that and actually means it. He fans do but the people I love personally never says such things. You are so special Kookie. You are the world’s greatest best friend. You are the cutest! You make me feel so welcomed Hyung. Thank you.” He said through sniffles.

  
“Come here!” Jungkook laughed and pulled himself up so that he could completely hug Yugyeom.

“You know; I knew that you were emotional but this is something else. You're an emotional wreck!”

  
“I'm sorry...” He says as he pulls away, afraid that he's annoyed Jungkook by being so silly.

  
“No. No. No. Don't you ever be sorry! I find your emotional side cute too!” Jungkook blushed at his sudden confidence.

  
Just when he thought Yugyeom had been scared off, he turned and faced him with wide eyes. They were swallow slightly from crying but they were shinning so brightly as they stared at Jungkook’s dark ones. His whole face was flushed, perhaps blushing from what Jungkook had said. He couldn't tell. The later said couldn't seem to hold his gaze and instead he turned to look down at his hands. It was then that Yugyeom moved to place one of his own hands on his chin to turn it to look at him once again. But this time he moved closer. They were already close by this was different. This wasn't just friends messing around playing games, this was something different. He began leaning closer and closer until their lips touched. It was gentle, like a first kiss should be. Jungkook was surprised but he didn't pull away, instead he moved even closer. This was definitely the wrong move as it made the other quickly pull away.

  
“I'm sorry, we shouldn't have done that. Don't tell anyone, please.” He almost pleaded.

  
“I... I... Won't...” Jungkook whispered, lost for words.

  
Yugyeom quickly got up and took his bag and vanished into the bathroom without looking back and the broken Jungkook that he had left behind. ‘what just happened’ he thought. He felt like his heart had just shattered into a million pieces. He would be a liar if he said he didn't have feeling for Yugyeom, because wow he did. He had always been close with the younger for he was so easy to get along with. But somehow the friendship that they shared was much different to the ones that he had with everyone else. Yes, they were best friends but Yugyeom was also best friends with Kunpimook but they didn't act the same way.

  
Kissing him was something that he had wanted to do for so long and it was so amazing, better then what he had ever imagined. But then he broke away. He looked like he was going to be sick. That what he had done had disgusted him. He had pleaded him not to tell and then ran away from him. He ran away from him after completely destroying him. Jungkook couldn't help but love him but right now he was so... Angry. He was so mad at him. If you don't like something or someone don't mess with their feelings and then completely destroy them.

  
Instead of sitting their pissed, he got up and took his stuff into the bedroom that he was meant to share with the other. He couldn't do that now. How could he? He would probably end up sleeping on the small sofa or if the worse really does come, he would go sleep in the same villa as Seokjin for he was always good as comforting people when they were upset. But for now, he had to get changed. He decided to skip having a shower seeing as he had one this morning and after going swimming he would rather have one then. Instead he changed into a pair of black swimming shorts and a lose fitting top that hung nicely around his small structure that was actually muscled but he rarely liked to flaunt it.

  
When he was done he went to the small kitchen to inspect what was in the cupboard. Nothing, like he had expected, except for stuff for warm drinks but it was far too drunk for that stuff. So he decided to just go and sit back on the sofa for a while and clicked through the channels on the telly. It turned out that it was a waste of time seeing as there was only 5 channels and all of them were in Spanish, a language which he had no idea in how to speak. He was so engrossed in the language that he missed Yugyeom coming out of the small bathroom and standing in front of him. When Jungkook did notice him, he almost chocked on oxygen itself just by looking at him.  
He was also wearing a pair of black swimming shorts but unlike Jungkook, he wore no clothing on his top half. He had muscles that Jungkook hadn't thought of him even possessing. His stomach was hard and bumped from the 6 pack that he had. His arms were also thick, clear that he must do a great number of push ups in order to tone his body up. Well, his many hours of exercise definitely pulled off. Yugyeom suddenly cleared his throat and Jungkook came aware of how long he had been staring and usually he would have blushed but right now he was too broken by him to feel anything else.

  
“I'm so sorry Kookie!” He whispered.

  
“For what? Kissing me? For making yourself sick? Sorry I'm so disgusting and that I ruined your fucking holiday!” He snapped and brought himself to tears.

  
“I... I... I'm not disgusted Kookie. I wanted to kiss you but I didn't think you would kiss back and then you did and it took me by shock and I didn't know what to do.” He whispered, tears staining his eyes once again.

  
“You wanted to?” Yugyeom nodded, “Then why did you tell me not to tell anyone?”

  
“Because this is so new to me! Do you know how many relationships I've ever been in? None. Not with a boy and not with a girl. I don't know how to show my feelings to people. But then I started feeling differently around you and every time I saw you I could help but get all giddy because, well... It's you. I never imagined doing anything about it or actually telling you and I don't know why I am because we're both boys and I know a lot of the other boys are together. But then I remembered what you said yesterday. You said that you were gay and I couldn't help but feel that maybe somewhere I have a tiny little chance, as stupid as that sounds. I get that I've probably ruined the amazing friendship that we had and I totally understand if you never want to talk to me ever again...” His long talk was cut off by Jungkook’s lips on his once again. This time it wasn't so gentle and it was more of a need to touch and make their feelings towards each other very clear. It worked.

  
Jungkook put his arms around Yugyeom’s neck, whilst on the tips of his toes as the younger was a good height difference taller. Yugyeom’s arms went around the smallers waist as he pulled him in closer to the kiss. This was something very new to the pair but in no way were they going to stop it any time soon. However, they both understood that they had no time for a make out session as they must go and meet the others. So Jungkook broke away first this time and stared up swallow lipped at the other.

  
“Are we together or does that sound really cheesy and way too needy?” The older giggled against the shoulder of the other.

  
“Yes, I suppose we are together.” Yugyeom whispered.

  
“Do we ummm... Have to tell the others yet?” Jungkook said, almost so quite that he thought that he hadn't been heard.

  
“No. We don't have to tell them until you want to.”

  
“What if we just hide everything forever.” Jungkook giggled. Yugyeom’s response was to hug the other even more and kiss the top of his head gently to show his agreement. “I like this.”

  
“I like you!”

  
“Oh my, you're starting to sound like Jimin and Yoongi!” Jungkook said as he wriggled away and started moving towards the door.

  
“We're way better than them!” He pulled on Kookie’s arm “At least we have style, Jimin’s okay but I'm not so sure about Grampa!”

  
“Come on we need to go and see the others!”

 

\-----

  
NSMJ

 

“Oh no, do you think they will be okay on their own? What if they set fire to the kitchen? What if they get hurt? What if they set fire to themselves?”

  
This had been Seokjin ranting for the last 20 minutes as he paced around the front room whilst the other three that he was sharing with just stared and laughed at his endless worrying about the safety of the two Maknae’s. They understood that he was the oldest of them all but his worrying was so extreme that Jackson was laughing into Marks lap whilst the later said covered his mouth with one of Jackson's hats to hide the smile that was spread across his face.

  
“Seokie, they will be fine. They get excited but they are responsible.” Namjoon said, trying to calm down his boyfriend.

  
“Responsible? Namie, Jungkook was able to set fire to the kitchen at home by cooking toast! He cannot be trusted and I worry what he will do to Yugyeom!” He rushed out.

  
“Honestly, Seokjin you should be worried for Jungkook. Last month we actually had to call someone because Yugyeom managed to flood the whole of the bathroom because he started running a bath but then he fell asleep! We couldn't go in the house for 3 days, it was that bad!” Jackson said and laughed at the look on Seokjin face as he got more and more worried with every word that he spoke about the youngest of them all.

  
“Oh god Namie we need to be with them! They can't we alone! I'll sleep in the villa with them or something! They're too young!” Seokjin once again whined.

  
“Seokie, listen to me. The boys will be fine! They may be younger than us all but they won't do any of that. Jungkook can't set fire to anything because he has no needs to use the kitchen as we can just get food from the actual hotel itself. Yugyeom won't flood the villa because with Jungkook around he won't be able to sleep!”

  
“And I'm pretty certain that Jungkook won't use those matches I saw him pack earlier.”

  
“Jackson I swear to god; I will kill you.” Namjoon threatened before turning back to Seokjin, “All I'm saying babe, is that they can cope being left to sleep or whatever. You aren't that much older than them you know! Give them space and let them fly out of the nest. They aren't our babies anymore.”

  
“Not everything has to be poetic dear.” Seokjin laughed and wrapped his arms around the mint haired person’s waist.

  
“I don't mean to! It just slips out sometimes!” He giggled into the blonde's shoulder.

  
“I'm sorry to break up your little 1 to 1, ready to make out or something session but we really should start getting ready! We have like 40 minutes left and that means 10 minutes’ bathroom time to each person and I live with Jackson and I know that that is a very short amount of time for him to do whatever the hell he does in there.” Mark spoke up for the first time in a while.

  
“Hey, I'm not that bad!” Jackson muttered as he pulled on the lightly pick haired boys arm.

  
“JJ, you were in the bathroom for 40 minutes the other day and when you finally came out all you had done was brush your teeth and combed your hair. If that's not bad I really don't want to know what is!” Mark and the other couple burst into laughter at the look of Jackson's annoyed face.

  
“At least I don't have to keep a small little diary with me everywhere I go because I want to keep organized. Or at least I don't have to keep on checking the time because I'm worried I'm going to be late and when I am late, at least I don't start crying and freak out!” Jackson shouted, not in a mean way but loud enough to get his point across.

  
“Hey, we agreed to not bring the crying thing up ever again!”

  
“And we agreed to not talk about what I do in the bathroom!”

  
“Even?”

  
“Yes!”

  
“What the fuck! Why do I have to stay with a person who can't be away from her children, a way too organized person and a sassy prick who also sides as a complete wined up!” Namjoon cried dramatically.

  
“And you have to live with yourself, a complete smart arse who doesn't ever shut the fuck up!”

  
“Seriously Jackson, I will kill you!”

  
“Bring. It.”

  
At Jackson's words, Namjoon leapt away from Seokjin and headed towards the boy with the same bleached hair that he once had himself. They ran around the spacious front room type thing for a while until Jackson attempted jumping over the sofa but instead tripped and fell, meaning that the other could grab hold of him. He wrapped his arms around him from behind, holding the elder in place. Because of the height difference, Namjoon was able to put his head on top of Jacksons, which seemed to stop him from wriggling so much.

  
“Roll up, roll up, get your Jackson! He's a right bugger but you'll love him.” Namjoon spoke with an old Londoner accent.

  
Mark moved towards them and kissed Jackson on the lips slightly before turning away.

  
“I'm sorry, I don't want him. He looks hot but he's not a very good kisser!” This gained him a few swear words from his boyfriend in reply. “Okay, come on Namjoon left him go, we need to start getting ready, we've wasted another 10 minutes and you can’t divide half an hour into 4 equal minutes without going completely ridiculous!”

  
“Yes your Majesty!” Namjoon said and released the one that he had been holding.

  
The next 30 minutes consisted of a lot of talking, fusing, teasing and bickering between a certain two members, cough Jackson and Namjoon cough. But in the end they were ready to leave their large villa, dressed for what they were going to spend the rest of their day doing. Namjoon wore a pair of Maroon swimming shorts and a white tank top. Seokjin wore white swimming shorts and a white T-shirt. Mark wore black swimming shorts and a white V-neck that showed the signs of muscles behind the rest of the clothing. Lastly, Jackson wore only swimming shorts which were a mix of light and dark blues. They were definitely ready for the warm weather. After putting on flip flops or sandal which were more comfortable, they headed off towards the large swimming pool.

 

\-----

 

JYJJ

 

“I am really sorry! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me, I'm so very sorry!” This had been all that had come out of Jimin’s mouth for the last 5 minutes and he sat on the floor rocking backwards and forwards. Jaebum felt like he should cry but all he did was laugh at the strange boy on the floor.

  
~~~

  
When they had all entered the room, Jimin and Jinyoung had been so engrossed in conversation than they had missed Yoongi wandering off into one of the bedrooms and Jaebum going into the bathroom. For now, the whole thing seemed pretty peaceful. Everybody was doing their own thing and for now the holiday was off to a really good start. For now...

  
“How is Seokmin?” Jimin asked Jinyoung as they sat on a sofa too small for four but there were two of them so it was okay. They sat legs crossed as they faced each other. Jimin had always found it easy to talk to the older not only because he was just really nice but also because they shared many interests. Sometimes they found themselves talking for hours about a load of random things that no one else seemed to care about or understand.

  
“Oh, yes... She ummm... Yes, she's just fine. She's a bit annoyed that she has to stay with your Mum for a while because of a gas leak at her house.” He chuckled.

  
“Really? I haven't spoken to her in a while. I probably should text her. I feel like a crap brother; she must hate me sometimes!” Jimin whined.

  
“She doesn't mind. She still talks about you non-stop!” Jinyoung laughed, “Actually, she told me about the time when you were younger and you both decided to make a mud pie in the house.”

  
“Oh yes! Our parents were so mad! Mama grounded us both for a week! She refused to take me to dance, Seokminie to Piano lessons and both of us to singing. She made it out like it was the worst punishment ever but the truth is, we were both 8 and the break was actually really nice.” He sat laughing for a while at his childhood memories.

  
“You know; how can people never tell that the two of you are twins. It's shocking how they are unable to make the connection. You're so similar it's almost un... Real! The way you described the story is the same as Seokmin. That getting into trouble with your Mum was the best thing ever.” The brown haired laughed, remembering times when he had seen the two together over the years that he had known the family.

  
“When we were younger, they used to dress in the same clothes and prank the heck out of people. They even made me cry because I was just so confused as to why there was two Seokmin’s!” Yoongi said, joining the conversation as he sat down on the sofa behind Jimin.

  
“You really did that?”

  
“Yes! For a while we had similar hair lengths and so we got Pepmin, our older sister, to style it for us. We ended up having cute little ponytails. Because the two of us are only two years younger than Pepmin, Mama liked to dress us all in similar colours but the girls would have completely matching outfits. So we had two of everything. We wore matching blue summer dresses with cute black shoes and knee high socks. Standing together, their seriously was no telling us apart at all! We snuck downstairs and Mama was reading a book and we managed to stand in the corners of the rooms without her seeing us. We then started singing nursery rhythms in tune and I swear on the life of every person on this planet, she actually pissed herself! She hated us but at the same time she loved us so much. We got in the car and went to the park as she knew that people were there. Both Tae’s and Yoongi’s parents had moved to Busan, so even as children we were friends. They were both their, as well as Kookie and the four brothers which they all had. The prank ended in Yoongi crying, Tae saying he never wanted to speak to us ever again and Kookie must of been about 5ish so he didn't really know what was wrong. It turns out that until we were 10, he thought I was a girl anyway!”

  
“That’s amazing! If you grew your hair out more or Seokmin cut her hair, you could still pull that prank off one hundred percent!” Jinyoung really was fascinated with the stories of his friend’s childhoods.

  
“Yeah, I guess... Hang on a sec, I need to pee.” Jimin said as he got up quickly and ran towards the bathroom.

  
“Jimin, don't go in there!” Yoongi shouted but it was too late.

  
When Jimin opened the door, he found himself looking at a completely naked Jaebum staring at his reflection in the long mirror. Upon seeing Jimin he actually tripped when moving away and landed flat of his bare arse. He grabbed a towel that was hung around the bath and wrapped it around the part of his body he really didn't want the younger seeing but it was far too late. Jimin had seen every single last bit of his body.

  
“I am so sorry! I didn't mean to, I'm so sorry!” Jimin said as he slammed the door behind him and sunk down onto the floor and started rocking is whole body as he carried on apologizing.

  
“Minnie, it's okay!” Yoongi said, as he knelt down to comfort the person that he had only just started dating. He knew Jimin well enough to know that this will make him freak out to the point of having a large anxiety attack. Even though he hasn't really done anything wrong, he can bet that right now he feels like the worst person in the whole world. He wrapped his arms around him and repeated “It's okay! You're going to be okay!” in his ear until he stopped shaking so much.

  
Nearly 5 minutes after the incident, Jaebum finally re-appeared but this time he wore he at least a little bit of clothing to cover his body. He was now clothed in green swim shorts and a loose white tank top. It still wasn't much due to the heat but at least it covered areas that people shouldn't just be seeing randomly when they need to use the toilet. When Jaebum came out and saw the raven haired boy on the floor, he was instantly worried that he may have actually destroyed him for life and he may never look at another human being the same again!

  
“Jiminie, are you okay?” He kneeled down next to Yoongi so that he was at a better talking height with the other.

  
“I'm fine, Hyung. I'm just really really sorry!” Jimin’s voice shook.

  
“Jimin, we're going to be going to many different countries for the next 4 months and in all of them we are going to be sharing a bedroom! It's going to happen! Yeah, it was a bit of shock being caught in the act but well, I seriously don't care!” He chuckled, which made Jimin smile back and sigh in relief, “Better?”

  
“Yes, Hyung. Thank you.”

  
They spent the next 30 minutes or so talking in threes whilst someone went and got changed into their pool clothes. They all ended up wearing the same tops and Jinyoung wore completely the same swim wear as Jaebum, whilst Jimin and Yoongi worse white on white. During the conversations, one thing that Jinyoung picked up on was how much Jaebum would zone out of the conversations, especially if it was Jinyoung himself talking. So when they found themselves unpacking their bags in the shared bedroom, he knew he had to say something.

  
“Have I pissed you off?” Jinyoung asked, breaking the silence that could have probably gone on forever.

  
“What? No! Why would you think that?”

  
“You've been so spaced out recently and you seem even worse whenever I try to talk to you. I feel like it's me that has annoyed or upset you!” He didn't mean for it to happen but his words were almost pleading for forgiveness.

  
“It's not you Jinyoungie. I'm really sorry I made you feel like that.” Jaebum’s words were sincere. He meant what he was saying and Jinyoung understood that but he still wanted to know what was wrong.

  
“It's fine!” He smiled. He decided that he shouldn't ask anymore. It seemed that his best friend didn't enjoy the topic all that much so he wasn't going to force it upon him.

  
When their stuff was completely unpacked, all four of them finally left their villa and made their way down the stone covered path that ended at the start of the swimming pool. It reminded Jaebum of a rainbow and the pot of gold. It reminded Jinyoung of Jimin as the leprechaun guarding the pot.

 

\-----

 

THKY

 

“BABE! HAVE YOU SEEN MY TOOTHBRUSH?”

  
Any normal person would have found this shouting annoying and tolerable but well, who are we kidding, none of the boys are normal. What is normal these days? It's such a stereotypical word that everyone uses but no one really knows the true meaning of it.

  
“IT'S IN THE BATHROOM!” Youngjae shouted back at his boyfriend.

  
“WHY IS IT IN THERE?”

  
“I WAS UNPACKING AND THAT WA...”

  
“SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Taehyung and Hoseok shouted together from the other room.

  
The reason for them all sharing was not just because of all four of them being incredibly loud but also because of what good friends they all were, especially Tae and Kunpimook. Tae was the one to teach Kunpimook Korean and for that, they spent a large amount of time together and over the years they created a great friendship that no one else understood. Including being able to speak Thai to each other seeing as they were the only two who could actually speak the language.

  
In the current time they had both decided to get ready in their own rooms and then meet back out in the front room in 20 minutes so that they could all leave together. They had wasted the rest of their time going back to the hotel and buying a load of inflatable pool toys and a ball to play on the large bit of gravel outside of their villa. Jaebum, Jinyoung, Jimin and Yoongi were only in the villa next door and they had agreed that they would play a four on four match at some point. They had Yoongi who always looked like a Grampa but when it comes to sports, he is freaking awesome!

  
In Taehyung’s and Hoseok’s bedroom, they were now dressed in matching white T-shirts and black swim shorts. They were now taking many selfies and getting way too excited and pouting at the camera lens. Taehyung was currently say in Hoseok’s lap whilst he gently kissed the top of his head. They loved moments like this because it meant that they could really show their love to each other. It had been a month ago on their five-month anniversary that they had finally said that they loved each other. Now here they were, nearly a month later they were sat here taking cute photos and whispering sweet nothings in each other’s ears.

  
“I love your cute ears. Did I ever tell you that they are one of my favourite things about you?” Hoseok whispered and kissed Taehyung gently on the place he was talking about.

  
“Really? I personally love your hands.” Tae said as he held on to his boyfriends hands and run gentle circles on his palm with his fingers.

  
“My hands?”

  
“Yes. They are small and cute and I love them!”

  
“I love you.” Hoseok giggled into Taehyung’s shoulder.

  
Tae tilted his head to the side and pressed his lips onto his boyfriend’s lips. The kiss was loving and sweet but at the same there was something else hidden in it. They started of soft and gentle but with in seconds it became more hard and Taehyung found himself turning round so that he could pin Hoseok down on the bed and sit on his bottom stomach and crotch. Breathing became heavier as their lips collided against eachother. When Tae pushed his body down on to Hoseoks crotch, he let out a small whimper because the feeling really was amazing. This whole scene went on for a while until they were interrupted by a small knock on the door.

  
“I'm sorry to disturb you but we're already 5 minutes late so we kind of need to go!” Jinyoung spoke throught the door.

  
“We're coming.” Hoseok sighed and sat up and moving an out of breath Taehyung off of him.

 

“I bet you are!” Kunpimook said in Thai. This broke out into a playful argument in Thai between the two once they were stood in the same room as eachother.

 

“Making jokes about my relationship just because you can't get some from your own!” Tae started first.

  
“I do get some and it is very good!”

 

“Really? I remember when you were too scared to even look at another persons nipple!”

 

“Hey! She was a fifty year old women and a she! Not my type although I should have hooked her up with Hoseok, would have been a better sexual parter then you!”

 

“I am the best sex he ever had!”

 

“Hold on, stop!” Hoseok whined. “living with Tae and his random Thai outbursts I got a few bits out of that. I got get some, fifty, hooked, my name and sex. I havd no idea how they all fit together but please do not involve me with those words.”

 

“The conversation was that Tae is actually a hooker and he loves getting your fifty inch every night!” Kunpimook laughed and recieved an angry (not really) Taehyung.

 

“Screw you Mook, that is not what I said!”

 

“Yeah, we haven't even done it yet...” Oh what a mistake Hoseok had just made. Why would you tell people this?

 

“YOU HAVEN'T HAD SEX YET AND YOU'VE BEEN TOGETHER FOR LIKE FIVE MONTHS! TAE YOU SAID YOU HAD!” Kunpimook shouted at his best friend.

 

“I... I...” Taehyung stuttured, afraid of what to say incase his boyfriend would get really mad at him.

 

“I was joking K, of course we have!” Hoseok laughed, winking at Tae with a slight smile.

 

“Jesus, I was gonna say. Wow, five or six months together and no sex, how?”

 

“Kunpimook Bhuwakul! Do not judge other people!” Youngjae moaned but not angrily as he hugged his own boyfriend. “Come on we are really late now, come on!”

 

They left the house together but along the work they separated into couples. Kunpimook and Youngjae walked ahead with their hands attached and arms swinging. As they walked they teased eachother about the T-shirst which they had picked out for eachother to wear. Kunpimook in a bright pink top with writing saying “Too gay to function” and Youngjae in a blue top with a kissing emoji on the front with small writing saying “I live on the internet, the internet lives on me”. It was a sweet idea that the two had come up with.

 

Infront of them, the other couple were walking in complete silence. It wasn’t awkward as they had their fingers interlocked but the silence had a pressure on it that needed to be dealt with sooner rather then later. It was unlike both of them to be so quite, especially since they were in another country, they should be bouncing around right now.

 

“I'm sorry...” Tae whispered into Hoseoks ear.

 

“What? Why are you sorry?” Hoseok couldn't help but laugh at how serious currently looked.

 

“I lied about our relationship. I shouldn't have done that, it was wrong of me!” Taehyung stiffened as he waited for his partner to start saying that he was silly and that he had made a mistake and that they might even break up!

 

“Tae Tae, you had good reason to do that. I'm not mad at you, or at least I won't be as long as you made me look good!” Hoseok teased.

 

“Hopie!” Tae whined but let out a breath of relief before adding, “and don't worry, I made you look very very good!”

 

“Well, I suppose I have to try and live up to that, lets say... Tonight?”

 

Taehyung whipped around and slammed his lips on to Hoseoks once again. If they did not have anywhere to be, they both thought that they would probably do it in the very spot that they were stood in. But they were going somewhere so it would have to hold for a few long hours. They broke apart and continued walking along the path. It was a short walk to the pool and when they finally made it they were definately the last ones to arrive. Not that anyone did pay them a great deal of attention as they joined them on the sunbeds and made them selves comfy on four spare ones.

 

It was finally time to enjoy the sun after some exciting waiting. Here they were enjoying the sun for the first time since they all debuted. They deserved this so much. Who knows, maybe the 4 months of fun will become something more?......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO HERE WE HAVE IT!!!
> 
> It was rubbish I know but I wanted to try and write about them all (which I did)
> 
> Also, how do you feel about Jungkook and Yugyeom? I love them!!!
> 
> Heads up- The next chapters going to be a flash back but not like Chapter 3, it's going back years and years but you'll know what I mean soon (≧▽≦)
> 
> I'll try not to take too long to upload!!! Love youssss
> 
> Until next time, Ahn-nyung (•ө•)♡


	6. Save me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this isn't really a part of the fic but I just feel like I really need to explain how they all came to know each other and so closely. I've added it as another chapter as I've written it as if it's some sort of flashback story thing. I'm sorry if I go on a bit, this bit of writing is really helping me understand the characters (if that makes sense). I want to make one more point, THEY ARE NOT IDOLS!!! I found that I wanted them to be more slightly “make their own choices and stuff”. If I were to write them as idols my times wouldn't fit and I realllllllly want them to meet outside of the music business. I'm sorry for any confusion and I understand that some of the ages may not fit but I am trying!!! So, they are 14 guys who... I'll just shut up!!!! Enjoy this my dears and I'll see you at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is some badly written cheesy shit. I'm so sorry.

You sing, I'll rap, deal?

  
  
Kim Namjoon had always been a very quiet boy. When he started school he was always that kid in class who didn't want anything to do with the others. He was a smart kid, everyone knew this. His quietness meant that he couldn’t get distracted by the other kids in the class who didn't give a damn about their studies. He did, however, have one friend. Im Jaebum. The two had been neighbours since they were young. Their mothers had been friends at a younger age and it meant that their children got to grow up together.

  
Jaebum was the only person that Namjoon allowed into his life and it was the same the other way around. Throughout their childhoods they spent many nights sleeping in each others houses or in tents in the garden. Anyone who met them would know straight away that they were best friends and there was no way of breaking them apart. They played together. They studied together. They went through puberty together. They graduated together. There was nothing they didn't do together. This sounds good until a certain day which was Namjoon’s 16th birthday...

  
“Joonie, we have to tell them! We can't go on living a life we don't give a shit about!” Jaebum pleaded as they sat in Namjoon’s bedroom that hadn't really changed in the last 16 years.

  
“I know we do but they are going to be so mad! What if they never talk to us ever again?” Namjoon whined as many thoughts went around his smart head.

  
“Then we can just move to Seoul and do whatever we want!” Namjoon nodded at Jaebum’s words in agreement. “So should we go now?”

  
“Ummm... Yes, I suppose.”

  
They travelled downstairs together to find both of their parents (both mums and Dads) at in the front room discussing random things. For a while the two 16 year olds just stood watching them but eventually Jaebum gave his best friend a nudge and they both moved forward to go and stand in front of the four adults. It was Namjoon’s mum who noticed then first and smiled brightly at them.

  
“Hello boys, everything okay?” She asked in her usual sweet voice.

  
“Ummm... yes... we're fine.” Namjoon stuttered.

  
“Namjoon, son, we have a present for you.” Namjoon’s Dad was someone who looked smart and well organized at all times. He devoted his time to work but also took care in making sure his children became just like him and were successful in their adulthood. Right now he was wearing a well pressed grey suit and in his lap was a small present wrapped in colourful paper and decorated with a large bow. Something so colourful and pretty looked very wrong sat on a very smart and strict man’s lap.

  
The older man held out the present to his only son. Namjoon took it and carefully unwrapped it under the eyes of his best friend and the four adults. Under the wrapping paper was a brown box and inside was a variety of different things; a calculator, a yellow tie, a voucher for a school wear shop and a bunch of expensive pens with extra ink cartridges. It was something that you really wouldn't expect to receive as a birthday gift.

  
“What is all this for?” Namjoon asked his parents, sensing that there was something behind this.

  
“Well dear, for a while your father and I have been talking with Mr and Mrs Im and we think you boys spend far too much time together. It's sweet that you are close but you are both 16 now and you really should start focusing on your studies. That's why we are sending you, just you might I add, to an all-boys boarding school in England.” Mrs Kim was sounding far too sweet for someone who had just told her son some shocking news.

  
The look on Namjoon’s face was one that Jaebum will never be able to push away. It was a mixture of sadness and hatred. But he never said anything. He just stared at his mother who was still smiling for no reason. She clearly didn't understand the words that she had just said to her son.

  
“How could you do this?” It was Jaebum who spoke instead. Throughout his life he had never spoken to his or Namjoon’s parents in such an impolite tone but it the current situation he couldn't give a shit.

  
“Jaebum, my sweet, this is a matter that does not concern you. Do be quiet.” His own mother said. She was a kind lady but she valued how others saw her too much which makes her a bit snobbish. To her son she may use sweet names but her voice it serious and Jaebum knows that he should take her advice and just sit down but he hasn't even started yet.

  
“No. You are wrong. It does concern me. He is my best friend and you cannot do that to him. You had no right in choosing what happened to him anyway!” Jaebum didn't want to start an argument but it was far too late now.

  
“Im Jaebum, do not speak to your mother and I in such a tone. Horrid boy!” He fathers voice was loud and had always scared the boy until he shivered on the floor.

  
“I don't give a damn how I speak to any of you. Your decisions are wrong!”

  
“Do not speak in such a way! You are my son; I did not raise you like this!”

  
“I don't care who I am to you or how I speak. You raised me to have an opinion in matters that I think are important. You are wrong in having a decision in this and they are wrong in sending their son away. Who would do that to their own child!” Jaebum was so very angry with everyone. In his life he has only had one friend and now they are trying to take him away.

  
“We had full right to send our child where we wish for him to go. He was being distracted but a nasty child who will never be as rich as our family and who will never live up to the smartness that our son will achieve. You are a petty child who will never set foot in my house ever again and if I catch you talking to my son I will be putting a court order against you!” Namjoon’s Fathers voice bellowed throughout the whole house.

  
“Fuck you!” Namjoon’s voice sounded almost as loud back to his father.

  
“HOW DARE YOU!”

  
“NO! HOW DARE YOU! I WILL MAKE MY OWN DECISIONS AND DECIDE ON WHAT I WANT TO DO IN LIFE! FUCK YOU IN THINKING THAT YOU CAN CONTROL ME!”

  
“You are so young and stupid. You will thank me in the future!” His father laughed at his son, not understanding his words.

  
“No I will not. Why would I thank you for turning me into another copy of you? Ha, I'd rather spend my day scrubbing shit off of bathroom floors then be anything like you!”  
“You are no son of mine!” Mr Kim spat. Next to him his wife cried loud tears and she cried for her ‘broken’ son who she feared for in life.

  
“Good. Now I can leave this house and actually achieve something that I would enjoy doing.” Jaebum nodded in agreement at his friend’s words.

  
“And what would that be?” Mr Im laughed at how ridiculous he sounds.

  
“To go to a college in Seoul where they help you fulfil your hopes of being in the music industry.”

  
“What a ridiculous child! What is the point of such worthless dreams!” Mrs Im laughed.

  
“Because they have meaning mother! We can show ourselves instead of growing up and in 10 years finding ourselves being assholes just like our parents!” Jaebum mocked at his mother.

  
“How dare...” She started.

  
“Oh sorry that was harsh of me. You are no parents of ours.” He laughed “and now we must be leaving or we will miss our train!”

  
After another 10 minutes of arguing they both managed to escape the house. They climbed over the fence of Jaebum's house and collected bags and money that they had left their just in case something like this were to happen. Within 30 minutes they found themselves sat side by side in a carriage on a large train that was making its way towards Seoul. They sat in silence for a while until Jaebum finally spoke up.

  
“I'm sorry.”

  
“What?”

  
“I shouldn't have shouted at your parents like that. God, I should have just shut up! I'm so sorry!”

  
“No, Jae, you did well. If you hadn’t of said anything we would still be sat at my house, achieving absolutely nothing! You pushed us towards our dream. Thank you!”  
They fell silent again and soon they both drifted into an uncomfortable sleep due to the lateness of the evening. In a few hours they would reach Seoul and in role in a new college. Maybe they will achieve their goals.

  
\---

  
1 weeks later

  
A teacher stood at the front of the class. In the room were people whose passions were music themed in some way. From singers to rappers to piano players. Everyone in this room has a dream.

  
“Okay class, let me take a quick register.” He sat at his desk with a pen and paper, “Do Kyung-soo?"

  
“Sure.”

  
“Smile kid. Park Chanyeol?”

“Yes Mr Oh, always!”

  
“Yoon Jeonghan?”

“Yes sir.”

  
“Byun Baek-hyun?”

  
“Yep!”

  
“Our Chines e stud, Lu Han?”

 

“Shì.”

 

“Jamie Park?”

  
“Here.”

  
“Baek Yerin?”

 

“Present and fabulous!”

  
“And today we have 3 new comers! Kim Namjoon?”

 

“Yes Mr Oh.”

 

“Im Jaebum?”

 

“What... oh yeah, here sir.”

  
“And lastly... “

 

 ~~~

  
  
Complete Opposites

  
  
The bad thing about having incredibly hard working parents is that sometimes you have to suffer yourself. Some more than others. For Kim Taehyung and Min Yoongi, they ended up having to move from place to place whilst their father's worked to make sure their families can survive. It was hard sometimes having to go to new schools and making new friends. However, the boys found it easier because they had each other. Due to their dad's working for the same firm, they moved from place to place but they always moved together. This meant that the boys stayed close and formed a strong friendship that would be mean to break up.

  
“What do you mean they're moving away without us!” Taehyung shouted at his parents.

  
Taehyung has always adored his parents. He understands that they work hard to put food on the table for him and his sisters and he has always promised that when he is old enough he will repay them. When they left Busan he had been very upset to leave his friends behind but he forgave them over time. After spending the last 3 years in Daejeon he had rediscovered his friends and had grown even closer with Yoongi. Well, that was until his parent’s work decided to fuck it all up.

  
“I'm sorry dear but Yoongi’s father just isn't doing his job properly. They have to go and work for a different part in the company which is why they are moving to Seoul and we are going to Goyang!” Taehyung's mother said, trying to calm her saddened son but failing.

  
“He can't go Mama! I don't have Jimin or Kookie around since I was taken away from them and now that stupid company wants to take away my best friend!” Taehyung pleaded.

  
“There's nothing that your father and I can do. I'm sorry my sweet!”

  
Then it hit him. Something that may break his mother’s heart, especially at such a young age. But if he doesn't ask he will never know the answer.

  
“I want to go with them!” His voice was meant to be stern but instead it came out shaky, afraid of the response that he will receive.

  
“My boy, you are too young!” His father said, not harsh in any way. He is a good man. One of only selfless deeds. His son takes after him very much, along with his wife’s happiness and joy.

  
“Papa, I'm sorry but I can't keep on moving! If I go to Seoul, I will stay there and not leave!” Taehyung begged.

  
“My baby, you are only 15!” His mother whimpered.

  
“Then I will finish all of my studies and work a small job until I leave education so that I can fend for myself. Please Mama and Papa, let me have the last few years of my childhood in one place. Please don't take any more away from me!” His words were a whisper. Tears gathering in the corners or his eyes.

  
“We will think about it and speak to Yoongi's parents but you need to remember that it will be a hard thing for you to do.” His mother cuddled him softly and then realised him and tlld him to go back to his room to finish his homework.

  
Instead of doing his work that was due tomorrow he went straight to his phone which was finally full battery. He went to the favourites in his contacts and messaged the person on the top of the list.

  
  
_To Small Hyung_  
_Can I Skype you? (^_^)_

  
  
_From Small Hyung_  
_Sure (^. ^)_

  
  
He Skyped his friend on his laptop and sat at his desk on the small chair that matched with the tables wooden colour.

  
“Hey Hyung!” Tae said when his friend appeared on the screen. He had recently dyed his hair a lighter brown and he was still getting used to it.

  
“Sup Tae, why you skyping so late?” Yoongi laughed but his voice sounded drained and he looked more tired than usual.

  
“I needed to speak to you. Why do you look so tired, it's not that late?”

  
“We're moving. I'm sorry, I should have told you but I was worried how you would act. I'm really so...”

  
“Hyung, you don't have to apologize, I already know!” Taehyung laughed.

  
“Wait, how do you know?” Yoongi just looked confused at his stared through the screen at his best friend.

  
“My parents told me, duh!! Anyway, that's what I wanted to talk to you about.” Taehyung told Yoongi about the whole conversation with his parents. When he was finished Yoongi had one of his eye to eye smiles that would make any man or women fall to their knees.

  
“Your parents love you and they would let you do anything but could they let you out of your sight for more than 10 minutes?” Yoongi teased but he was being pretty serious about whether his parents would allow him to leave at such a young age.

  
“Maybe, I don't know. But the decision is up to your parents too, Hyung. Would they let me stay with you?” Taehyung had already thought about this and began worrying about it to a large amount.

  
“Tae, my parents love you like your second son. They care for you. Of course they will say yes! Now, stop worrying and let me go to bed. Good night.” Yoongi was a good friend. Even though he may seem very distracted at times and a little hard to get along with, he truly is a gentle person. Here Taehyung is, watching his best friend yawn and stretch and ready to fall straight onto his pillow.

  
“Good night Hyung, I'll see you tomorrow.”

  
He switched of his laptop and changed into his far too big pyjamas. He lied himself down on his bed and squeezed his eyes shut in hopes to fall asleep. However, he never did. Instead he tossed and turned for what felt like years as his mind flew round in circles. What if I can't go, he thought to himself. I can't lose my best friend.

  
\---

  
The boys waited for 2 days until both of their parents spoke to them. They sat them around the kitchen table in Yoongi's house that was now mostly just filled with boxes of years of memories. Taehyung knew of most of the items in the boxes. Being in the Min's family home was like being in his own. It saddened him as he looked around him and saw only bare table tops and empty cupboards.

  
“So, I think you boys can guess why we are all here.” Yoongi's Mum smiled. They both nodded as her.

  
“We have all been talking about what Taehyung has asked.” Yoongi’s Dad started.

  
“And we are really sorry, my son.” Taehyung's heart felt like it had just been ripped to shreds at his father's words. He felt the tears stinging at the corner of his eyes again.  
“We are really sorry that you won't have us around anymore.” Oh how he loved his Mum.

Yoongi and Tae jumped in victory. The younger of the two ran to Tae’s parents and wrapped his arms around both them.

  
“I will make you proud! You and sis, I really will!”

  
\---

  
3 weeks later

  
  
“And today we have 3 new comers! Kim Namjoon?”

 

“Yes Mr Oh.”

  
“Im Jaebum?”

 

“What... oh yeah, here sir.”

  
“And lastly, Min Yoongi? “

 

“Here sir.”

  
“Well, now that we're all here we can get started with the class. As you boys have started late you may need to do a bit of catching up but no one signs up to this course thinking it's all fun and games.” The professor laughed.

  
Yoongi looked around him at his class mates and felt that maybe with some of them he really didn't fit in. But there were the other two newcomers that seemed very disconnected from the people in the class but very passionate about the whole thing. His sort of people.

  
The class went on and they were all set a task to complete over the next two hours that they had to spend in the room. It was like watching a magic trick as everyone separated into friend groups and began talking, filling the before silent room with a large amount of chattering. It was a difficult task set and he knew very well that he could not complete it on his own and yet he was unable to go and sit with any of the other groups, so instead he ducked his head and began working on his own with the company of his headphones and nearly cold coffee.

  
Not even a sentence into his work he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked up to see two figures stood in front of him. The other two newcomers.

  
“We're not good at words but we can see that you don't have anyone to talk to or work with so we were kinda wondering... Ummm...”

  
“Jesus, Namjoon, chill! What he's trying to say is, can we work with you?” The boy Jaebum laughed at his stuttering friend, Namjoon.

 

“Yeah, sure.” Yoongi replied, moving paper off sits so that they could sit down.  
The boy's sat down and for a while everything was pretty quiet and nobody seemed to talk. That was until Jaebum started up the conversation of how done he was with the dorms even though they had only stayed in them for like 2 days. This got Namjoon into agreeing with him and Yoongi saying that they can't be that bad.

  
“Oh but they really are Yoongi!” Namjoon laughed.

  
“Yoongi Hyung to you!” He laughed. It was clear that the boy was younger then him, he had a rather young babyish face. As did Jaebum for that matter.

  
They all fell around laughing and carried on talking about anything and everything. By the end of the class the conversation still didn't stop, so they found themselves eating lunch together. Even after that the two best friends still wanted to continue talking to the Hyung, so they ended up exchanging numbers and agreed to text each other. Yoongi couldn't be happier to find new friends and he couldn't wait to tell Tae. They would all get along great!

  
\---

  
“Mr Kim, may I have a word?”

  
Taehyung had just finished his first day in school and all he wanted to do was go home and cry because not a single person had spoken to him at all. This is why he hated moving. But at least he could go home to Yoongi and moan all about it. He was surprised that he hadn't seen him at all that day. He understood that they had different time tables but he thought that he may have at least seen him wondering around. Stupid six form shit. As he was walking out of his class, that was when his teacher asked if he could have a word. Now he was really worried. Have I already messed up my first day, he thought to himself?

  
“Y... yes Mr Park.” He stuttered. Why was he so scared? This teacher looks as gentle as his father.

  
“I was amazed by the quality of work today. I couldn't help but notice that in languages you seemed very fond of Thai. Why is that?” Taehyung breathed out the air he didn't realise he was holding in.

  
“My father works around a lot and when I was about 10, we went and lived in Thailand for a while. We moved not knowing the language and we found it very hard for a while. I decided to teach myself Thai so that I could interact with the people at school. I also helped my sister but whilst I was teaching her only the basics, we moved back to Korea. I carried on speaking the language whenever I was alone so that I would not forget it.” Tae chuckled at his childhood memories.

  
“I was hoping you knew the language. I was wondering if you can help me. You can say no, it was just an idea.” Mr Park had started walking now. Taehyung followed hurriedly behind him, trying to listen to his words still.

  
“We have another new student. He started about 2 weeks ago and we are having a bit of an issue with him.”

  
“What does that have to do with me sir.” Taehyung asked, very confused.

  
“You see, Mr Kim, the other boy does not know how to speak Korean. He is from Thailand. We have no teachers who can speak the language as it is a hard one to learn. That's where you come in. The boy is only 13-years-old, not much younger then you. You could teach him Korean.” The whole idea sounded interesting. Taehyung could help someone who really needs him and maybe make a friend.

  
“I suppose.” Taehyung agreed after quick thinking.

  
“Excellent!” He was now opening the door to a classroom and inside the room was a young, skinny but very handsome boy. He looked up at the sound of the door opening and smiled at the sight of someone near his age actually coming to talk to him.

  
“Mr Kim, this is Kunpimook Bhuwakul.”

 

~~~

  
  
Spicy food Boy

  
  
All that Kunpimook could make out of the sentence was Kim and his own name. The boy who had come in seemed kind and caring. He smiled and showed all of his teeth in a boxy grin. He smiled back at the friendly person. The teacher spoke more but he could not understand his words so he just stayed quite. The older soon bowed to the students and left the room, leaving them both sat awkwardly in silence.

  
“Hello.” Kunpimook said first, this seemed to be one of the only Korean thing that he could say.

  
“Hello.” The other replied but in Thai.

  
“I... cannot speak Korean.” He had remembered this sentence for if someone tried to speak to him, so that they didn't think he was rude in not answering.

  
“I know. Mr Park sent me here to help you learn Korean as I come from Korea but I can also speak Thai.” Wait, seriously? Someone in this school can actually talk Thai?

  
Kunpimook couldn't help it. He leaped out of his chair and wrapped his arms tightly around the person whose name he still did not know. He expected the Korean to pull away, disgusted but instead he also wrapped his arms around the other. It was a weird moment for both of them. When Kunpimook finally pulled away and sat back down in his chair, the boy looked very confused.

  
“I'm sorry. I haven't had the chance to speak to anyone since I moved and people don't really make it easy for foreigners in this country.” Kunpimook laughed.

  
“I understand. This is my first day in school and not a single student has talked to me. I find that hard enough let alone however long you have lived here for.”

  
The boys continued talking about interests and other random things. The subject soon got on to why Kunpimook was living in Korea in the first place.

  
“You see, I have 2 brothers and a sister so my parents have to struggle with taking care of all 4 children. After my brothers started college, everything became a lot harder. They spent so much time thinking about how me and my sister, Baby, into a better education. That's when they thought about education in another country. They found that Korea was cheaper and better. So they moved me here. I live in some student dorms that are usually for college kids but they also help people like me. So now, I live in Korea, on my own, in some rubbish dorm where people just party all night. I can't even tell people to shut up because I don't speak your language!” It was horrid to think that a 13-year-old boy had to go through all of this on his own.

  
“I can help, you know. If I teach you Korean, you might find everything easier.”

  
“Would you really help me?”

  
“Of course I will!” Taehyung smiled.

  
The boys found themselves getting along just well. They spent all break and lunches together for months. They also found themselves hanging out after school when Kunpimook was really getting a hang on the language. It was a hard thing but 4 months after they met, Taehyung found himself with another best friend who was not just as fluent in Korean as he was in Thai.

  
“There is nothing else I can teach you dear boy!” Taehyung laughed. They now spoke their conversations in Korean as it made it easier for Kunpimook to remember everything.

  
“Your work here is done! Bye bye!”

  
To celebrate they went to surprise Yoongi at his area of the school. After a week of Taehyung helping Kunpimook, he had introduced the two and they had gotten along pretty well. Yoongi had also found friends during his first week. At weekends the 5 of them would meet up and enjoy the time they all had off together. It was nice that over the 4 months they had all become very close with each other.

  
They waited for about 10 minutes until they saw 3 recognizable figures in the distance. One very short one, one talk but rather skinny and one looking like he was done with absolutely everything. No surprise there. It was Namjoon who noticed them first and he waved over at the pair with a smile. They took their time walking over to them but they finally made it over and Yoongi smiled at them.

  
“I thought you would have both gone home now. Why are you still here?” He asked.  
“We came to make an announcement. You can now officially have a conversation with Kunpimook about anything!” Tae squealed. The 3 older boys whooped and congratulated the foreigner. They understood just how important this all was to him.

  
“You now all have to put up with my endless talking. Woops...” Kunpimook teased them.  
“Oh my god! I take it all back! Reverse it!” Jaebum laughed and he grabbed the youngest and lifted him up over his shoulder.

  
Friendships have been made.

 

 ~~~

  
  
A bit of horse and a bit of pink

  
  
“Stupid bus's!” Hoseok moaned under his breath. He was getting pretty angry with trying to find the bus that he wants. In the end he gives up and goes to the help box.

  
“Excuse me, can you tell me which bus goes the longest but is the cheapest? Sorry that it's such a weird question.” He asked the man that sat behind the glass.

  
“You know, that is a weird question but it's not the first time that someone's asked me that today,” The man chuckled, “You'll want the next bus to Seoul. It leaves in 5 minutes and it's at the end.”

  
“Thank you, sir!” Hoseok dashed of and found the bus just as it was closing its doors. He thought he was too late but the driver opened the doors and allowed him to come on. He almost cheered out loud.

  
“You going to Seoul son?” The driver chuckled at the red faced boy.

  
“Yes sir. One ticket to Seoul please.” He handed the driver a note and received a ticket and change back in return. However, as he took the change his hand slipped and all of the coins fell to the floor. He seriously felt like crying right now.

  
As he bent down, he saw another person kneeling down to help him. Together they picked up coins quickly. He got back up and thanked the driver and went to find a seat. There were few empty ones and the ones that were empty were next to other people. He could sit next to the man who looked like he had a cold, the lady who was talking away on his own or the boy who had helped him with the coins. The last one seemed like the better option so walked to the back of the bus and sat down next to him. He pulled his back pack off and placed it in front of his knees. He couldn't help but notice that the other boys bag was just a bulky as his own.

  
They sat together in silence for a while until the stranger decided to speak to him.

  
“Hello.” he said. Now that Hoseok was actually looking at him, he saw that he was incredibly handsome. He wasn't much older than himself, that was clear. He had sharp features but his plump lips and soft eyes made him look gentle and welcoming.

  
“Hi.” Hoseok replied with a smile.

  
“My name is Seokjin. What's your name?” His voice was soothing, like a mothers.

  
“Hoseok.”

 

They started chatting and found out small bits about each other. Hoseok discovered that Seokjin was moving away from his home town, Gwacheon, because his mother had passed away a few months ago and he had no other family. Moving to Seoul was going to be a fresh start for him. Seokjin then discovered that Hoseok was on the bus to move away from his parents who did not take his coming out very well.

  
“That is no reason to not love your son!” Seokjin said, appalled.

  
The conversations became lighter topics. Hoseok really liked this boy. He was everything you would wish for in a friend, a partner and, he couldn’t help thinking it, a son. The talk then progressed onto what they were going to do when they make it to Seoul. What plans they had about home and education. All that stuff that they both still needed to think about due to their ages.

  
“If I'm being honest, I don't really know.” Hoseok said.

  
“Do you have anywhere to live?” Seokjin worried.

  
“No. I didn't really think about it. I just kind of didn't think about all of that.” What was he to do! He would probably end up living on the streets or something.

  
“Come and stay with me. I have a small flat in Seoul that I am moving into. It has two bedrooms and you might as well. It's a nice flat and I don't want to see the other room go to waste.”

  
Oh how kind and good Seokjin was. Not a soul is kinder then him. He is far too sweet for a random person that Hoseok met on the bus.

  
\---

  
A whole year had passed since Seokjin had met Hoseok. He was a young boy who needed someone's help and that someone turned out to be him. The two had become close friends that shared everything with each other throughout the past year. But the time had finally come for it to take a turn.

  
“I want to get a dog.” Hoseok said over dinner.

  
“I don't think we're ready for that.”

  
“Oh come on! I've seen your Pinterest. You have a board with 2k pins just of dogs and puppies! You want a dog!” Hoseok pleaded.

  
“But what if one of us moves out, who gets custody?” Seokjin was taking this way too seriously.

  
“HYUNG!!!! I'm only 16, I'm not moving out any time soon. Please can we get a puppy!”

  
“No.”

  
“Hyung!!”

 

“No.”

  
“This is so...”

  
“Oh my god Hoseok you're so easy to tease! Of course you can have a puppy. I've already phoned up some people and we can pick one up tomorrow.” Seokjin laughed and Hoseok jumping around in excitement of finding all of this out.

  
\---

 

  
The next day  
  
“This one Hyung! Oh my god, look how happy she is to see us!”

  
Hoseok had picked a Siberian husky, despite them living in a flat. He had agreed to walk it twice a day seeing as he wanted it so bad. In the end he named her Butterfly as she was a very happy puppy that liked to jump off of things as if hoping to fly. The pair took her home and the three were very happy living together (god that sounds so cheesy!!!!).

 

~~~

  
  
7,233 miles to be exact

  
  
It may seem weird how a Chinese boy and an American boy can come to be such close friends but it is possible. Two words.

  
Family holidays

  
Jackson's family visited the wonderful California every year since he was young. It was a tradition of his family. Not once have they missed it. When Jackson was 6 he met an American boy who was very kind. The boy, Mark, was so kind that Jackson took a class so that he could speak English just so that he could interact with the other boy. Until they were 11 the only way of them speaking with each other was once a year whilst on holiday. Then came the wonderful Facebook.

  
The boys were now able to speak daily. That's when all of the hopes and dreams came in. They had discovered a college all the way in Seoul in Korea that helped people who wanted to be famous in the music industry. They need to go there! They were so passionate about the dream that they spent months learning Korean online through Skype.

  
Then came the age of 17 for both of them. They told their parent's what they wanted to do and strangely they agreed. They were to move to Korea.

  
\---

  
After 2 weeks of moving to Korea, they found themselves living in a nice flat and being accepted into the college of their dreams.

  
“Okay class, we have 2 new students joining us,” The teacher, Mr Oh turned to them, “Boys, seeing as everyone else are friends in this class and they know nothing about you, say a little about yourselves, yeah?” They nodded at the teacher.

  
“Hi, my name is Mark Tuan. I come from America. I don't have the best Korean but I'm trying. I love rap as it calms me down.”

  
“Hey, my name is Jackson Wang. I'm from China and like Mark my Korean is poor at times so bear with. I'm also a fan of rap and dance, which is why I'm taking this class. Side note, I talk too much and Mark don't talk. Good luck getting two words out of him.” The class laughed at the comment.

  
The pair sat themselves down next to a group of 3 boys who looked approachable. After the teacher finished explaining what they would be doing today the 3 turned to look at the new comers.

  
“Hey, the names Namjoon.” The taller boy said. “This is Yoongi,” He pointed to the shortest person, “and this is Jaebum.” He pointed to the other person.

  
“Sup.”

  
“Shut up Jackson! He's not usually like this.” Mark told the others.

  
“Wow, blow my cool why don't you!” Jackson huffed.

  
“Not cool dude!” Jaebum laughed.  
As a five they all completed the work and were let out early. They found a lunch table and continued chatting with each other until they were interrupted by a large shout.

  
“JACKSON!!!”

  
Jackson looks up at the cry and finds someone he really was not expecting to see.

  
“Kunpimook?”

 

Yes, it was. Kunpimook, his Thai friend who he met online after an accidental friend request was sent. Why the hell was he even here? He speaks to the boy often but not once had he mentioned living in Korea. Maybe he’s here on a trip or something.

  
“Wow, Jackson! What are you doing here?” Kunpimook wasn’t usually a loud person during school but now seems like a good time to change that.

  
“I was just wondering the same thing!” Jackson beamed, happy that he finally got to meet his online best friend.

  
It was then that they noticed a wide mouthed Yoongi, Namjoon, Jaebum and the boy stood behind Kunpimook, whose name Jackson did not know. He had no clue why they were shocked about this whole thing. They didn’t really know what was going on.

  
“What the heck is going on?” The boy behind Kunpimook asked, completely shocked by the whole thing.

  
“Oh yes, Taehyung this is Jackson. Jackson, Taehyung.”

 

“I don’t think that’s what he meant. Since when could you speak English?” Ah, that would explain why everyone seemed so shocked.

  
“I don’t tell everyone everything, Jaebum. I’ve been able to speak English since I was a kid. My brothers knew it and taught my sister whilst we were still young enough to learn a new language easily.”

  
“Are you telling me that all those months that you couldn’t talk to us because you didn’t know Korean and we didn’t know Thai, you knew English?” Namjoon asked, the one who seemed the most shocked in the situation.

  
“Well yeah but I didn't think it would of mattered, none of you speak English.” Kunpimook laughed, not really knowing what to say to his shocked friends.

  
“I can speak English! I taught myself a about 2 years ago so that I could rap in English and know what it all meant.” To prove his point Namjoon talked in English.

  
“I feel like I don't really know the people I'm friends with!” Yoongi shouted.

  
They all laughed around and began talking about how Kunpimook and Jackson had come to know eachother. They also learned about Jackson and Mark and found that they were incredibly nice people and that they would definitely stay talking with them.

  
\---

  
After the an educational day a month later, the seven boys met up at Jackson and Marks flat for a game night. They all decided on a game and played for hours. Taehyung, Kunpimook and Yoongi left to go home. After 2 months of them knowing Kunpimook, the three of them moved into a small but very useful flat that they were able to afford due to Yoongi and Tae working in the small cafe that the apartments stood on top of.

  
That left only Namjoon and Jaebum in the shared space. They stayed for much longer and in the end they decided to stay the night and sleep on the sofa bed. Morning came and the two seemed happier then anyone could possibly see them.

  
“Do you know that's the best night sleep I've had in 7 months!” Namjoon said, whilst they were sat around the table eating breakfast.

  
“I feel you, bro.” Jaebum laughed.

  
“How come sleeping is so bad?” Jackson asks, confused by the boys shared opinion.  
“We live in the dorms, you see and sweet jesus, people like to party, like every night!” Namjoon explained.

  
“Why don't you just get a flat or something.”

  
“We've tried, Mark, but no one seems to have flats that are close enough to school, seeing as we would be spending all our money on rent and we won't be able to afford travel or anything.” Jaebum sighed.

  
“Why don't you live with us?” Jackson said, completely out of the blue.

  
“What?” Said the other three, completely shocked he was asking.

  
“I'm serious! We all earn money with small jobs and stuff. The rent will be so much easier to pay for between the 4 of us!” He said excitedly.

  
“How would the sleeping arrangement go?” Mark said, pretty interested in the whole thing.

  
“Mark, the bedrooms are huge! We can have two to each room. It's a nice size flat, it would be so much fun!”

  
“I like it, but it's up to the Koreans.” That was the nickname that their three foreigner friends had come up with for the others. The other way round, the foreigners were called tourists.

  
“I... What do you think Joon?” Jaebum asked, clearly still shocked by the sudden idea.

  
“I like it! When can we move in?”

  
\---

  
Two days later they found themselves living as a four in the nice apartment. Itwas an easy thing to do and they found that living together with more people was way more fun. The weeks went on and the 7 grew closer and closer.

  
(I'm really sorry, I know what I mean in my head but when I write it, it just sounds so cheesy!!!)

 

~~~

  
WARNING!!! THIS PART HAS CONTENTS/TALK OF ABUSE. IF YOU THINK IT MAY TRIGGER YOU, PLEASE DO NOT READ!

  
Seagull and the buff baby

  
  
“JUNGKOOKIE! IF YOU CARRY ON TOUCHING MY STUTF I'M GOING TO FEED YOU TO THE... THE SEAGULLS!”

  
“Ohhh, Pepmin mad!” Said the small 7-year-old Jungkook to 9-year-old Jimin.

  
“What did you do this time?” Jimin giggled as they hid in the wardrobe.

  
“I was trying to find a pen and I accidentally dropped a glass.”

  
“At least it's not as bad as it was when you first moved in.”

  
\---

  
1 month previous

  
It was around midnight when the Park family heard a loud nock on the front door of their family home. It was an unusual thing for someone to be knocking so late. Everyone was sleeping by now and at the sound, everyone was awake instantly. Jimin wandered out of his bed to find his parents and two sisters stood in the hallway. They all looked slightly worried at the sound.

  
“Who's at the door Mama?” Jimin asked.

  
“I don't know angel, I'm not expecting anyone.”

  
His father walked to the door and opened it to reveal a small boy. One the family were very familiar with. Jeon Jungkook. But he looked different now. Instead of his usually happy self, he was crying. His face was bruised and his hands covered in small but deep cuts. When he saw Jimin, he ran to him and curled his body into his arms. He looked so fragile. Jimin couldn't help but cry as well as he hugged his best friend.

  
“Kookie?” Jimin's mother whispered to the boy, “What happened?”

  
The boy sniffled against Jimin's pyjama top and then looked up at the women. He didn't want to talk but he knew he had to. He walked away from his best friend and went and sat on the sofa that Jimin's Dad was patting down for him to sit. He looked at the five other people in the room and took a deep breath.

  
“My mum was late from picking me up from school and when she turned up she seemed really mad. Then she just started shouting at me because I left my lunch bag at school. She got better when we got home but she got real mad again when a man showed up after I went to bed. I've never met him but I think he was my Papa. They just kept on shouting. Shouting about me. I heard Mum crying so I went to go and see if she was okay but she got really angry with me. The man tried to touch me but she hit his hand. But she hit me to. She locked me in the cupboard under the stairs and I tried to punch and kick it open but it wouldn't work. She let me out but started hitting and kicking me. I managed to get away. I ran out the back door and came here because I thought that you could help. It hurts so bad! Please help me!” He broke in to tears again, but this time he bent over as if in deap agony.

  
“Mama, Papa, please help him, he's hurt!” Seokmin cried.

  
The adults rushed to his aid. They removed his shirt to find large bruises or deep purple, almost black. They trailed down his legs and all the way to his ankles, where his left one was swallon and purpling in a slightly different way. How could he still be walking and talking, Jimin thought? The pain must be horrid.

  
In the end Jimin's father took Jungkook. He also took Jimin, even though it was late he didn't want to separate them at such a time. They didn't need to wait due to Jungkooks very real crying. After observation and many X-rays they were told Jungkook had a badly twisted ankle, two broken ribs and a broken wrists. How the boy was not in more agony was shocking to every one. They stayed for a few more hours until they were sent home with a cast and crutches.

  
After a small discussion, the family discovered that this was not the first time that Miss Jeon had inflicted serious injuries on the boy. The Park's could not see the boy being hurt any longer and decided to allow him to stay with them as if he were their own son.

  
\---

  
7 years later

  
“Can you kids come here for a second.” Their mother called from the kitchen.

  
The four of them made there way down the stairs to the family kitchen. Their Mum and Dad sat around the table that was in the middle. They looked worried and tired. They smiled at them when they came into the kitchen and also sat down and waited for someone to talk.

  
“Your mother and I have been talking. You are all getting older now and I feel it best to start thinking about the future. Pepmin is now in University and it's very hard for her to come here to see us. Jimin and Seokmin, you should be in college but we have kept you out for a reason. We are moving to Seoul. It means we are near Pepmin and there is a good college for the three of you to go that goes upto 18 years of age, so you you three can still be together. I get that this may be a bit of a shock but we think that it is the best option for us.”

  
“What is the school like?” Jungkook asked.

  
“It is very good. They treat your age group as if a normal Secondary school but once they get to 16 they have more exciting courses. Jimin, you can study dance and Seokmin, you can go even further with you piano playing!” Their mother said excitedly, “and Pepmin, we will be close to your University as well. You can stay living with us or in the dorms, you are always welcome my sweet.”

  
Jimin jumped up and hugged his mother and thanked her for thinking about them. He understood that they were his parents but they still did more for the four of them then most parents ever would. They loved them for that.

  
They spent 2 weeks packing every small thing in there house into many boxes. Finally they moved to the new house. It was bigger, with another bedroom. This meant that Jungkook did not need to share with Jimin any more. It was going to take some getting used to after so many years of someone sleeping so close. It was a good house. The buzz of moving was definitely in everyone's system. As people passed eachother whilst moving furniture, they would make small jokes to people. Everyone was far too excited.

  
After everything was moved in, they all spent days sorting out the house. Starting with the living room, kitchen and dining room as a family and then doing their own rooms separately. Jimin's room was painted light blue but everything that went into it was black only. E.g. bed, bedding, units, carpet, curtains, lamp shade. Jungkooks room had white walls, black carpet and red furniture. An interesting mix but it seemed to work well. Seokmin chose White walls, grey carpet and black furniture. They all seemed be very dark. But then their was Pepmin. Her walls were painted Peppermint green due to the nickname given to her when she was still just a baby. Everything else seemed to be white. It was a rather bright room. Ecspecially when put along side the 3 rooms.

  
\---

  
A week after moving to Seoul Jimin went searching for a job as he had to leave his last one due to moving. After hours of searching, he found himself in a small café. The inside was home like and everything felt very warm. Around him people were talking and laughing. So many different stories being told and yet everyone was smiling. He looked around the many people until he found the counter. He felt rude to just walk up to it so he decided to wait in line out of politeness. When he got to the front he was met with a handsome young man. He looked the same age, maybe slightly older. He greated him with a small smile. He read the boys name tag that was attached to his black polo shirt, 'Jinyoung'.

 

~~~  
  
The Young's

  
  
“Hello, may I help you?” Jinyoung said to the small boy stood infront of him.

  
“Yes, I was wondering if you had any jobs going?” The boy had a gentle voice and it was pretty clear that he was shiting bricks.

  
“Oh my god, I've been waiting for you my whole life!” Jinyoung said excitedly, the boy just stared, confused, “it's very hard to run a café at 1 in the afternoon on your own. My brother, Youngjae, has Something to do with school and my parents have gone off to a meeting somewhere for the weekend so I'm just stuck here on my own.”

  
“May I help you now?” The boy asked.

  
“Very eager, I like that. Do you have any café experience?”

  
“Yes, I've worked in a café from where I'm from for over a year. Is that good enough?”

  
“That's perfect!”

  
That was how Jimin found himself having a new job and making his first friend from Seoul. After they closed the café a few weeks into him working there, Jimin and Jinyoung stayed in the empty café a talked for hours.

  
“So you basically adopted Jungkook?”

 

“Yeah I guess. I've never really read up on the whole adoption thing.” Jimin laughed.

  
“Oh, I definitely have!” Jinyoung said, laughing for a reason that Jimin did not know.

  
“What do you mean?”

  
“You see, Youngjae isn't my real brother and my parents aren't actually bloody related. When I was 7 and Youngjae was 5 we were both adopted by the Young's. We were both put into care about 2 years before that and we had shared a room and we became really close. When the Youngs, our parent's, came along they felt it wrong to separate us and adopted us both. We've lived with them for nearly 10 years now.”

  
“That's amazing! They were very kind to do that.”

  
“They are kind. My parents would do anything for me and my brother.” It was clear that Jinyoung loved his family very much.

  
“What about me?” A voice said at the door. One they both knew as Youngjae. Over the weeks that Jimin had worked in the Café he had come pretty close with him due to having to work with him and him being such a kind, approachable person.

  
Jinyoung filled Youngjae in about what they were talking about and from both boys, Jimin learnt alot about their childhoods. Jinyoung went into care because his mother grew sick and could not look after him any longer. Youngjae went in because his parents had so many children they couldn't afford to pay for them all. They were all separated and were told they were not allowed anymore children. Jimin also found out that there school was just as local as his own which was nice to know that their was people who he could talk to.

  
“So hold on a minute, you're Young Youngjae and Young Jinyoung?” Jimin asked, laughing a bit at the strange names.

  
“I suppose we should be but we kept our family names. Mine is Park and his is Choi. It's a bit confusing but it makes us different.” Jinyoung explained.

  
That was when a loud thump came from above them, in the flat that sat on top of the small Café.

  
“Ahhh, you can tell they are home!” Youngjae smiled.

  
“What? Do you not like them?” Jimin asked, as innocent and oblivious to the world as ever.  
“Oh no, I love them. Me and Jinyoung go round all the time for game nights!”

  
“Really? I've never met them. They never come into the café.

  
“Seriously?”

  
That was when Youngjae grabbed the smaller boy by the wrist and pulled him out of cafés back door and up the stairs that led to the flat. He knocked lightly on the door and waited for someone to answer. It took a while but finally a young boy with a boxy smile answered.

  
“Youngjae! Jinyoung! What a surprise!” The boy beamed, Jimin recognized his accent as Daegu and that smile, why was it so familiar?

  
“Who's your frien... OMG JIMINIE!” The boy shouted as he ran and hugged the smaller boy tightly.

  
“Taehyung! What are you doing here?” Jimin smiled, shocked and amazed at how much the younger had grown and changed since he last saw him, except for the smile.

  
“I moved to Seoul with the Min's and now I live with Yoongi and another friend.” Tae said excitedly.

  
“Wait Yoongi's here?” Okay, he wasn't going to lie. When he was a kid, even though he knew he shouldn't have, he had a small crush on his Hyung. He thought it was wrong and refused to tell anyone, even Tae, his best friend. But nothing could stop the feelings that he had for the elder. He had been a kind but quite boy who payed a lot of attention to him, which he couldn't help but love.

  
“Yes! Come in, come in!” He pulled the younger jn by the wrist. Jimin could understand why Tae and Youngjae got along well, “Yoongi, come here! There's something you need to see!”

  
The four sat down on the sofa and waited for the fifth to join them. Jimin told Tae about Jungkook being around somewhere and was forced to message the younger the address and told him to meet them yet, leaving out who Jimin was seeing. It was after the message was sent, they heard the creek of a bedroom door opening. Jimin sat up straight and waited for the boy who he remembered with incredibly short dark hair, chubby cheeks and slightly sticky out teeth. He wasn't expecting an 18-year-old boy with bleached blonde hair, skinny jeans and a tank top which showed that despite small frame, he had muscles that one (Jimin) would dream of.

  
He looked Jinyoung and Youngjae and smiled fondly at them and then looked at Jimin. They held eye contact and Jimin noticed the slight lick of the lips that Yoongi did. Although Jimin wasn't one to talk, as his mouth was gapeing open at the beautiful person stood in front of him. Oh, Jimin was definitely going to hell.

  
“I... ummm... Tae, who is this?” His voice was deep and had the same accent as Tae's, very mixed through all the years of traveling but it sounded like heaven coming from him.

  
“Take a guess!” Taehyung said, bouncing up and down with excitement.

  
“You have way too much energy... ummm... I don't know, he kind of reminds me of Jimin.” Yoongi shrugged but still stared at the “new” face.

  
“You're very observant.” Jimin laughed. It was at his voice that Yoongi's face softened and his eyes seem to sparkle. Then the unexpected came.

  
“Chim chim!” His voice cracked as he wrapped his arms around his childhood friends small frame. Jimin relaxed into the warm body which he had missed so much over the years that they had not seen eachother.

 

“Hey Hyung!” Jimin couldn't help himself but he could feel tears rolling down it cheeks and for a split second he thought he felt wetness in the shoulder that Yoongi was burying himself into.

  
“You've changed so much! You dyed your hair, it's nice like that.” Yoongi said as he pulled away. Jimin couldn't help but put his hand up to touch it light brown hair with slight blonde streaks. It was what Jimin spent his first 2 pay checks on.

  
“Thank you. You've changed too. You got taller!”

  
“You are the same size as me!”

  
That was when a knock came from the front door and the 2 were broken out of their trance with each other. Tae ran to answer it with much excitement.

  
\---

  
When Jungkook had received the text from Jimin he had found it a bit weird that he was inviting him to the café he worked at. Then he realised it was the flat above but he was still confused. He knew where Jinyoung and Youngjae lived so he had no clue who lived in the flat. It was pretty weird that Jimin would invite him to such a random place so suddenly.

Maybe the boy had been kidnapped. Oh god, what if he was too late? “Get a grip Jungkook!” He said to himself as he made his way up the steps and knocked lightly on the door.

  
The door flew open seconds later and a figure jumped on him and squeezed him tight. Jungkook couldn't help but freak out and tried his best to pull away but the person seemed to have a tight grip. He tried shouting but for some reason not a sound came out. His began crying. He felt stupid. It had been years since everything had happened with his mother and yet he still couldn't stand being touched in such a close way.

  
When his sobs became louder the stranger pulled back. Through the tears, Jungkook could see that the stranger, a boy, was very handsome. His eyes were a green mixed with brown. An unusual colour for someone. He had seen it on one other before but that couldn't be possible, could it?

  
“Taehyung?” Jungkook squeaked.

  
“Yes, Jungkookie! But why are you crying?” Tae looked different. Almost unrecognizable. He had grown into his ears and had gotten much taller. His hair was lighter, it suited his coco skin.

  
Instead of waiting for Jungkook to answer, Tae gestured for him to come inside and he led him into the flat and into a front room where other people sat. One including Jimin, Jinyoung, Youngjae and another boy who he recognized as Yoongi but he had gotten way hotter.

  
“Oh my god Tae, what did you do to him?” Jimin said rushing to the youngers aid.

  
“Nothing, I just hugged him.” Then reality hit and he he remembered, “Oh Kookie, I'm so sorry! I totally forgot because I haven't seen you in so long! I'm so sorry!”

  
“It's fine.”

  
After Jimin managed to calm Jungkook down, they all sat in the front room talking to eachother. Catching up on stuff and then telling Jinyoung and Youngjae stories about their childhoods. It felt like they were way into early hours in the morning they heard footsteps in the hallway. Jimin literally screamed and Jungkook ran to hide behind a laughing Tae. In the doorway a young boy appeard, about the same age as Kookie.

  
“I have stuff to do tomorrow, can you please be.” The boy yawned.

  
“Cover your head with a pillow!” Yoongi teased, receiving a glare from the incredibly tired boy.

  
“Jimin, Kookie, this is our Friend and annoying roommate, Kunpimook.” Tae explained, calming the still alarmed Jimin.

 

“Yes, we've met. How's the bike?” Jungkook spoke to the boy.

  
“Still broken but at least I managed to get home, thanks to you.”

  
“I'm glad.”

  
“Hey Youngjae!” The tired boy smiled when he saw the boy smirking at him.

  
“I'm sorry, may I ask where you are from? I can't seem to work out your acdent.” Jimin said, surprisingly unshy for a change.

  
“I'm Thai. I moved to Korea about a year ago? I think, yeah that sounds about right.”

  
In the end Kunpimook joined them despite how tried he looked. In the end they ended up all going to sleep. Jimin sleeping in Yoongi's bed, Jinyoung in Taehyung's, Youngjae in Kunpimook's and Jungkook on the surprisingly comfy sofa. In the weeks that followed, the group became pretty close. This included many over night stays and alot of hanging out in the downstairs café after hours.

  
 ~~~

  
  
Evil Maknae

  
  
Jungkook really doesn't know how he managed to get himself lost just walking 2 streets down from his house. It would be laughable if he weren't freaking out so much. His freaking out was so bad, to the extent that he didn't see the boy infront of him until they collided. Hard. The boy feel to the ground with a heavy thump and screamed loudly when his ankle made contact with the hard concrete. He began sobbing loudly and Jungkook immediately bent down to check the boy, feeling terrible for being the reason for his pain because of his unnecessary freaking out.

  
“I'm so sorry! How can I help you?” Jungkook didn't receive an answer verbally but instead the unknown boy pulled up his school trousers to reveal a clearly broken ankle.

  
Jungkook phoned an ambulance and waited with the crying boy. But even when it did come, he stayed by boy's side and travelled in the ambulance. Even then he stayed with the boy, whose name he now knew as Yugyeom. His leg was put into a cast and he was sent to a bed where he had to wait until he could be dismissed.

  
“Thank you.” Yugyeom whispered to Jungkook, breaking the really awkward silence.

  
“For what? Breaking your ankle?” Jungkook laughed, even though he knew it wasn't very funny but Yugyeom chuckled next to him.

  
“Of course not. I mean for staying with me when you could have just gone back to school.”

  
“How do you know I should have been in school?”

  
“Your uniform and it's what I was doing. Let me guess, your accent tells me you're not from here so your new to the school and it's not really your thing?”

  
“Wow! You're good!” Jungkook joked. Yugyeom had gotten it spot on. He didn't like going to school. The school itself was nice but everything was far too close and it just freaked him out all the time. For some reason he found himself telling the boy this. About his past. About his mother. He knew it was strange that he would tell someone who's name was the only thing that he knew but there was something about him that made him different.

  
“I'm sorry about your past. I understand. I spent years of being beaten by my father until anyone found out. I was too scared to tell anyone incase he found out and hurt me even more. But when I was 10 he threw me down the stairs and I had to be rushed to hospital. Turns out there was no hiding it anymore. They tracked down my Mum who ran away because she was too scared. She thought I was with my Grandparents. She thought I was safe. I now live with her and I have done for the last 4 years. I'm still afraid of too much human contact which is hard but I'm sure you can understand that.”

  
Wow, he was amazing. How could you be so young and yet so intreging? Jungkook stayed with Yugyeom for hours whilst they just spoke about a shit tone of random stuff just to get to know eachother. When Yugyeom was finally dismissed, they got a Taxi together to the younger boys house. It turns out ths boys lived surprisingly close and that when Jungkook had knocked him over he had literally just come out of his house. He helped the injured boy up the steps and into the house. It was a friendly home, one that he would love to live in when he moved out of his family home.

  
“My Mum will be back soon, you can stay for dinner if you want?” Yugyeom asked.

  
“I don't want to be in any trouble, I already broke your leg.” Jungkook said nervously.

  
“Seriously, Kookie, I'm fine!”

  
He was right when he said his mother would be back soon. She arrived only minutes later and almost cried when she saw her son's plastered leg. After Yugyeom explained what had happened, she greated Jungkook with a large smile and embraced him.

  
“Thank you for helping him!”

  
“Mum, let him go. He hates that, he's just too kind to say.” Yugyeom said.

  
“Ahhh, I am sorry dear. I am far too friendly sometimes.”

  
She then wondered off to go andmake dinner, leaving the two boys alone once more. The dinner was very nice, it didn't beat Mrs Park's dinners or Mr Park's sanwsandwiches but it was close. He thanked the lady and left. Despite the way it had happened, he was glad that he had made a new friend.

  
\---

  
“So, there's some get together thing with my friend and his friends next week, want to come?” Junkook asked, it had been a month since he had met Yugyeom.

 

“Of course! Who's get together is it?”

  
“Some dude named Jaebum.”

 

~~~

  
  
Tae had aways enjoyed anything to do with art. He would spend weeks working on just one painting. However, at the moment this was not the case. He had absolutely nothing to paint. For once he was out of ideas. That was why, on a cold winters morning he found himself sat in the grass and looking around him for some sort of inspiration. Nothing. There was no flowers to draw. No tree leaves to be creative with. No sunbathing tourists. He had done the last one once but had gotten caught and had to run before the man could catch him. He laughed at the memory.

  
“Watch out!” A voice shouted, breaking his trail of thoughts. He turned around to see the man who owned the voice but instead came face to face with a dog as it jumped on him. He laughed as it licked at his face. But it was soon gone when his owner threw a ball for it to catch.

  
“I'm so sorry. She's only young and just gets far too excited.” The owner was very younger, maybe Tae's age or older. He was wrapped warm with scalfs and a coat so you couldn't see much of him but you could tell that he was handsome.

  
“It's perfectly fine. What's her name?” Tae asked, as he watched her run back to him and dropped the ball at his feet. He picked it up and threw it as far as he could.

  
“Butterfly.”

  
“That's beautiful.” Tae smiled.

  
“And mines Hoseok.” The boy, Hoseok, blushed at how unshy he was being but he was just sharing his name. What was the harm in that?

  
“I'm Taehyung.”

 

The boys spoke for a while and in the end Hoseok invited him back to his place for some hot chocolate. Tae agreed, on the condition that he was allowed to draw Butterfly. It was agreed. Hoseoks flat was nice, it had a very calm feel to it. It also smelled amazing. Like freshly baked good. When they entered the kitched, it turns out that he was correct because their was a person cooking batches of cookies and cupcakes. He had a pink apron wrapped around his thin waist and he smiled when he saw them.

  
“Kim Taehyung! What a lovely surprise!” Jin beamed at the boy.

  
“Wait, you two know each other?” Hoseok said, shocked at the friendly greeting.

  
“Tae goes to the same evening art class. He's the most talented student I've ever seen!”

  
And that was how Taehyung became friends with his new Mum and future love. Not that he knew about any of that yet.

  
\---

  
“Hey, Hyungs, want to go to a get together party thing next week?” Tae asked the other two whikst they were sat on Hoseoks bed playing Mario cart.

  
“Sure!” Hoseok said.

  
“As long as you two don't drink, you're still too young!”  


  
~~~

  
  
Home get together

  
  
“So, do you want the guys to come over next week?”

  
“I don't care Nam, I don't want a big deal made of it.” Jaebum whined.

  
“Jae, it's your 18th! It's a big day! Just let me invite the others. Jackson and Mark will already be here but I can invite Yoongi, Tae and Kunpimook. Please!” The younger batted his eyeslids at him, something he used to do when they were kids.

  
“Fine! Just don't make a mess! I don't want an angry Mark on my case.”

  
So Namjoon sent a text to the others, aranging for them to all come round on the Friday, the day of Jaebums birthday. He recieved replies pretty quick, everyone saying yes. Now all they had to do was buy alcohol and they were ready to party, or at least have a bit of fun.

  
\---

  
“Happy birthday Hyung!” Namjoon shouted at him when he came through the door after having a later afternoon class and not seeing Jaebum until now.

  
“Thanks Nam.”

  
Jaebum had finished class earlier today so he had come home and sat on his laptop working on some music pieces that were due in soon. He loved the class but he wished he could get some more sleep. Well, they all did. There was nights when all four of then were still sat in the front room at 4 in the morning. It was horrid but fun watching Mark throw his laptop in anger.

  
He would be lying if he said he wasn't excited for everyone to come over tonight for some drinks. He had been friends with them all for a while now and he really did feel a hell of a lot better about himself having people so energetic around him. The best thing he ever did was leaving home and neither him nor Namjoon regretted it.

  
“I'm just gonna go and change, everyone will be here soon. Is Mark and Jackson back yet?” Namjoon asked as he took of his shiny shoes and loosened the tie around his neck.

  
“Jackson just messaged saying he's just left college and Mark's shift should have finished 10 minutes so he should be here any minute now...” As if by clock work Mark came through the front door wearing his work uniform, which is some black and green stuff due to him working in a supermarket. Behind him followed a laughing Jackson in his college uniform. Despite the horried yellow and black, it seemed to suit all of them pretty well.

  
“Happy birthday!” They both cried at him as they walked through the door.

  
“Thanks guys!”

  
“Hey, didn't you finish class like 4 hours ago?” Mark asked.

  
“Yeah, why?” Jaebum replied, confused as to why he was asking.

  
“Why do you still have your uniform on?”

  
It was true. He had literally just walked through the door and fallen onto the sofa. He couldn't be bothered to change just yet. Ain't nobody got time for that.

  
“Come on!” Jackson said as he started pulling up his Hyung, “you have 20 minutes to get ready before the others get here, come on!”

  
Jaebum did as he was told and changed into black ripped jeans and a black T-shirt. It wasn't very imaginative but he pulled it off with a bit of smudged eye liner and a slight lip balm that brought out the colour in his lips. He wasn't shy to wear makeup. It was something that him and all of his friends did. Something that made them pop just a little bit more.

  
When he came out of his room, the others were already dressed in some what opposite things. Namjoon had gone with a brighter choice and was wearing some long legged blue dungeries and a yellow top. Mark had black shorts with a black and white checked shirt. Jackson had black jeans with a white hoodie which had “your bro” written on the front in bold letters. Jackson and Namjoon had also gone for a bit of smudged eye liner but Mark had taken his time and actually done a full on neat flick. It was pretty hot in Jaebums opinion.

  
A knock sounded on the door, letting them know that the others were here. Jaebum was the only one to move to answer it seeing as the others were too busy talking (or stealing glances at Mark in Jackson's case). He opened the door to a surprisingly happy Yoongi who was accompanied by someone he had never met in perosn but had seen pictures of. Park Jimin.

 

“Yoongi Hyung and you must be Jimin.” Jaebum allowed them in.

  
“I was going to ask Namjoon if Minnie could come but I thought you would be okay with it. You had mentioned meeting him before.” Yoongi said but still looked a bit bad for just bringing him along without asking.

  
“It's fine, no harm and the more the merrier!”

  
“I'm not sure about that, I could steal your stuff.” Jimin joked. Yes, he was going to get on with him just fine.

  
“Wait!” A voice called in the hall just as Jaebum closed the door. He opened it back up to Tae who was joined with two others who he had never seen before.

  
“Happy birthday Hyung!” Tae smiled his usual square all teeth smile.

  
“Thank you Tae, who are your friends?” Jaebum said, letting the trio in the flat.

  
“Oh yes! This is Seokjin Hyung,” He pointed to the taller one who had a caring smile, “and this is Hoseok Hyung,” He pointed to the other one smaller one.

  
They were both very attractive. Seokjin had fuller lips and had a manly and yet caring look to him. Hoseok had a cheeky smile and his eyes seemed to glow every time he looked at Tae.

  
“It's nice to meet you both. Anymore people you need to introduce me to Tae?” Jaebum joked.

  
“Actually, yes! I have 3 more coming, I hope that's okay.” well, too late to argue now.  
Jaebum honestly didn't mind. Despite him not having many friends when he grew up, he loved company. He would never really let anyone know but it was true. He was a social person who didn't get the chance to socialize with people as much as he would like. It was quite strange really.

  
He was snapped out of his thoughts when another knock came from the door. He opened it to find two new people. A boy who looked like a lot of fun for he was laughing full on, mouth all open and everything. They there was the other boy. He looked older then his friend and yet he was slightly smaller. His hair was short but not too short. When he smiled his eyes where almost hidden from his cheeks. “He's beautiful” Jaebum thought as he looked at him.

  
“Ummm... Hi, I'm... Jaebum...” He stuttered and felt like he wanted to just disappear at how dumb he was acting.

  
“Hi, I'm Youngjae. A pleasure to meet you sir. It was very nice of you to let us come.” He looked young, probably even younger then Tae. He felt a slight posseiveness come over him as they shared smiles and greetings.

  
“Hello, I'm Jinyoung.” The older one said, his voice was rather deep and it made Jaebum feel like he was going to fall, “sorry about my brother. He gets a bit excited at things like this as we don't have much family or many friends so they are pretty rare occasions.”

  
“It's fine. Come in, you don't want to catch a cold or something out there, it is still winter after all.”

  
Jaebum admired Jinyoung's choice in clothing. It was exactly what he was wearing. Same top, same jeans, same smudge eyeliner. Was this guy trying to kill him?

  
Thankfully he was pulled out of his other thinking mind by the door sounding once again and hopefully for the last time. He opened it to two very young looking boys. One of whom he recognized as Jungkook. He had met him afue times at school as he liked to stay around thd music department after most people had left. He was only 14 but like he had when he was that age he already had all of his life goals sorted out. The person who he came with seemed the same age but was slightly taller. They both smiled up at him when he opened the door.

  
“Hey hyung, happy brithday!” Jungkook smiled.

  
That was when a very red faced Kunpimook came running up behind then completely out of breathe.

  
“Sorry... missed bus... and had to... run here...” he breathed heavily.

  
“You know you could have come with us or Tae or something.” Jungkook laughed at him. It was pretty clear that the two of them already knew eachother but Jaebum seemed to be pretty unaware of everything and everyone at the moment.

  
“I'm sorry, you are?” He asked, politely, the boy whom he had never met.

  
“I'm Yugyeom, happy birthday Mr Im.” The boy said sweetly.

  
“Oh god no, that makes me sound like my father. Jaebum Hyung or bro will do.”

  
\---

  
When Jaebum entered the front room behind the three boys, it looked completely packed. He was pretty sure this place had never seen so many people at once or even at all before. Everyone seemed to be talking happily with eachother and they all seemed to be getting along. Jaebum decided that he was greatful for Namjoon setting this all up and Tae inviting his whole group if friends.

  
\---

  
It didn't take long for everybody to learn names and get to know eachother. Somehow they were all connected in some way. All from different places but yet here they all were in Seoul, in the same small front room. Everyone chatted away and everyone was so happy to just be there. Within 20 minutes they were all sat in a somewhat circle around the room and they were all chatting together in large group. Just one conversation between 14 people.

  
As the night went on they all learnt things about eachother. Where they were from. Why they were in Seoul (Hoseok never answered that one). How they all seemed to know eachother. What they want to do in the future. That was a random question that was asked and yet everyone had the same answer. Some said singing. Some said Raping. Some said both. Yoongi said a raper and a music producer. They all wanted to be big. They all wanted same dream...

  
  
~~~

  
  
Now we skip 3 months to see a pretty amazing idea.

  
  
“I think we should become groups.” Jungkook joked.

  
“What do you mean?” Jinyoung asked.

  
All 14 of them were sat in the Café that Jinyoung, Youngjae and Jimin worked in. They had closed early due to it being a Saturday and since they had all met, this is where they hung out on many nights each week.

  
“Like, we split into 2 groups and perform and stuff. I don't know, just a random thought.” Jungkook laughed.

  
“Not random, brilliant!” Yoongi smiled.

  
“That's great!” Said Kunpimook.

 

“It's good but how do be decided?” Mark asked.

  
“We could flip a coin?” Jackson offered.

  
“And how would that work?” Jimin asked, slightly confused by his logic. Instead of Jackson replying it was Namjoon.

 

“You could have 2 main people and one pick head and the other tales. Then you guys all flip and what you land on is where you go. Once we get to 7 in each group, the others go into the team thst still needs people. Seems like a good idea.”

  
“That's awesome!” Tae shouted excitedly.

  
“Please remember that no matter what group we go in, we are still one. We help eachother out.”

  
“Jin's right, we may be two but we can still do stuff together as one.” Jaebum said.

  
“Whose gonna be the leaders then?” Yugyeom asked.

  
That made everyone think for a while. In the end they decided on the two smartest, Jaebum and Namjoon. Due to them being best friends everyone felt like it would be that that pulle the groups together.

  
“I call heads!” Namjoon called, “I don't do tails.”

  
Seokjin flipped first and got heads.

  
Yoongi got heads.

  
Mark got tails.

  
Hoseok got heads.

  
Jackson got tails.

  
Jinyoung got tails.

  
Jimin got heads.

  
Taehyung got heads.

  
Youngjae got tails.

  
Kunpimook got tails.

  
Then there was the last two. Jungkook being the one whose birthday was first flipped the coin. He got heads, leaving Yugyeom to go in Jaebums group. There was no disappointment with anyone for they were all close. However, there was a bit of arguing straight away.

  
“We can not call our group the “Butterfly lovers”.” Namjoon protested.

  
“But you all said that you love Butterfly and you wanted ideas!” Hoseok whined.

  
“So we've got 7 of us, how do we decide this?” Yoongi asked.

  
“OMG, Yoongi, you genius!” Jackson shouted, with a few conused faces staring his way, “why don't we call out selves “GOT7”?” He said to his group.

  
“Simple but original, I like it!” Jaebum agreed.

  
“Well that's our group done.” Yugyeom laughed, “give the boy scouts a few years and they'll work theres out!”

  
“Boy scouts...” yoongi muttered.

  
“Shut it, we will fight you!” Tae teased.

  
“You've got nothing!” Kunpimook joked.

  
“We're bulletproof dude!” Jungkook said.

  
“Bulletproof...” Yoongi was definitely onto something.

  
“You're just boys!” Jackson pitched in.

  
“I'VE GOT IT!” Yoongi shouted, “How about Bangtan Boys? But BTS for short which stands for bulletproof boy scouts?”

  
“I thought I was the smart one!” Namjoon said, far too excited.

  
“You are but I'm the more creative one.” Yoongi laughed.

  
“Bangtan boys slash BTS it is then!” Hoseok jumped.

And that is the making of our 2 fabulous non idol groups. Skip a few years and we find ourselves under the gleaming sun of Spain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well you probably didn't enjoy that but hey ho.
> 
> I'll upload again soon (it will be in spain, don't worry)
> 
> Until then, Ahn-nyung


	7. WRITER ANNOUNCEMENT

Hello strangers!!!

I'm writing for a few reasons and I will go through them all step by step.

1~ I want to apologise to you for not posting for soooooo long!! I'm not going to come up with some crappy excuse, I'm just a lazy price of ship! I'm working on a new chapter now :D

2~ I want to say sorry for posting this and making you think that I was posting a chapter 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. Hi, idk why the notes are going really weird. Please ignore them as I have no idea how to sort it out :( anyway... Enjoy your day or night or idk...
> 
> Love youuuuu


	8. Bounce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twist that everyone's been waiting for. I'm not going to explain, I'm just going to let you read and find it all out for yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for the rubbish spelling. I've left school and wow. I should totally go back. All I can say is, thank fuck for auto-correct! It does good and bad. 
> 
> Enjoyyyyy
> 
> P.s. I'm sorry about spacing and stuff. Ahhh it gets me so stressed and I give up!!!

When Tae, Hoseok, Kunpimook and Youngjae arrived, everyone else was laid over seats or in Jimins case, trying to force Yoongi into the pool. He failed miserably and slipped and fell in himself causing Jungkook to jump in after him and tease him. When the others saw the late arrivals, they waved then over and showed that they had saved them sunbathing beds. However, there was no time to get a tan now when a perfectly amazing pool was waiting right there for them all to jump in.

 

Kunpimook ran to Jimin's aid and picked up Yoongi's feet whilst the raven haired got the other end. With a wriggling person in there arms they managed to get to the edge of the pool side.

 

"Please no! Seriously guys! Kunpimook I will hurt you and Jimin I can easily make our relationship the shortest one I've had!" Yoongi shouted, still trying to get away at the last second.

 

"Sorry Hyung!" They both giggled and threw the small boy in the clear water.

 

He landed on his back and went under for a few seconds before he popped back up. His hair was covering his eyes due to how long it had gotten but he liked the style and refused to get it cut for a while. He turned to the boys and then smiled cheekily, a tad unusual for someone who had just been thrown into a pool whilst they were just trying to read a book.

 

That was when with a shove from Hoseok, Jimin came flying into the water, just in fronting his boyfriend. Hoseok then attempted Kunpimook, which he managed, but it too failed when the younger boy held on the the older so that when he feel, Hoseok went in too.

 

"Ahhh Hoseok Hyung, I hate you!" Jimin moaned when he managed to move his hair out of his eyes and could actually see what was happening around him.

 

"Karma's a bitch." Yoongi laughed.

 

He swam the last few meters towards Jimin and wrapped his arms around his waist that was under the water. Jimin wrapped his own soaking wet arms around his neck and ran his fingers through the now wet silvery grey hair. The gap between there faces was soon closed and lips were locked together.

 

It was rather romantic, in Jimin's opinion. He felt like he was in some sort if American chick flick playing the gay best friend that everybody loved. The kiss was soft but unlike the first one that they had shared. This one was more just showing how happy they were to just be there with each other.

 

When they broke off they saw that Hoseok had now swum up to them and was smiling away as he usually did. At some point during the make out between Yoonmin, Tae had gotten in the pool and he too was swimming towards them. He climbed onto his boyfriends back and starting shouting the whole place down.

 

"Come on my horsie. Ride like the wind!" He laughed, whilst he clung on for dear

 

Hoseok started splashing around, making the younger laugh his boxy smile. The older then went under the water, causing a great deal of needing to catch some breath from Tae after him not expecting that to happen.

 

They soon popped back up with their hair soaking into their eyes, blocking there view from everyone else but each other. It was a cute moment to watch. Them both in each others arms, forgetting everything else around them.

 

Across from them, on dry land, lay Youngjae and Kunpimook. There relationship was very different to the others. Whilst some giggled and made sweet kisses, they showed there love in bigger ways.

 

"I can't believe you brought me a shirt that quotes mean girls!" Kunpimook whinned.

 

"It's one of your favourite movies!" Youngjae laughed. He was laid next to Kunpimook with his head buried into his shoulder.

 

"Yes... But... Fine. But I have pretty bad pay back!" Youngjae looked up at him then eyes wide with fear.

 

"You have nothing..." He whispered.

 

Kunpimook pulled out his phone and scrolled through until he found what he was looking for. He turned the phone round to show to a very confused and worried looking Youngjae. On the screen was a picture of a onesie. It was covered in the same words all over in all different colours. The words said "Bae", "dick", "<3" and "I love Kunpimook".

 

"How did you get that made!" Youngjae laughed with his mouth wide open.

 

"I have my ways my dear." He said with a wink.

 

They fell about laughing, well, Kunpimook laughed whilst Youngjae moaned about the fact that he couldn't wear something like that. Fast forwarding 5 minutes and there argument ended with them both falling into he deep end of the pool.

 

As the rest of the day went on, everybody did a bit of sun bathing but they spent most of there time splashing and laughing around in the large pool. As night came, they all got them selves dried and walked to the hotels restaurant.

 

The inside of the large room was very home like. The colours were very plain and yet the room seemed very bright and welcoming. There were tables and chairs everywhere. All of the tables were covered in glasses and cutlery. In the middle of each table was a vase of bright flowers and a large bowl of different type of melons.

 

They seated themselves down on one of the largest tables. It was rectangular and they sat along it, 7 of them on each long side of the table. Along from there table was an even larger one but this one was covered in plates upon plates of food.

 

They all went up and put food on there plates. Seokjin and to walk extra slow due to the amount that he had piled up on his plate. Jaebum teased him when he sat down, which earned him a spoonful of mashed potato down his t-shirt.

 

They ate as they chatted at late afternoon turned to evening and the lights and music came out. Once they finished dinner, they went back outside and danced to the evening entertainment.

 

However, for Seokjin, his fun and worry for the younger ones became far too much and he decided he needed to get out of all the noise. He went and sat at one of the furthest tables from everyone else. He was only sat there for a matter of minutes when he felt a Tap on his shoulder. He looked up to see his mint haired boyfriend looking down at him with a worried face.

 

"Baby, do you want to go for a walk?" He whispered in his ear. Seokjin nodded and got up.

 

Seokjin could never explain how much he loved Namjoon. Not only was he his boyfriend, he was also one of his best friends. He knew every single thing about him. Even after many years of friendship, he was still shocked of how much he knew.

 

There was one time that they were sat on the sofa and Taehyung came in with a tube of Pringles in his hands. He went to to sit on the sofa but Namjoon stopped it. "Seokjin Hyung doesn't like people eating in the sofa Tae, he's just too kind to say so" he had said. It had surprised him because he didn't remember actually telling anyone how much it stressed him out.

 

As they walked through the streets, hand in hand, Seokjin let his mind only focus on the man next to him.

 

"Is your head okay? Do you need to take something? Do you want to sit down? We an stop if you want..." Namjoon went on worrying and worrying about every little thing.

 

"Nammie, I'm fine. I just needed to breathe. I'm okay now." Seokjin reassured him.

 

They walked and walked. They went through streets filled with people and streets with flickering street lights. As they walked, they talked about whatever came to them and that seemed to be pretty much everything.

 

Half an hour into there walk they found themselves in a slightly poorer part of Spain. It was dark and no street lights seemed to be on anywhere. Namjoon flicked on the torch on his phone as they walked and Seokjin clung to his arm.

 

"Namjoon, I don't like this!"

 

"Me too Hyu..." He was interrupted by a crashing noise from an alley up ahead.

 

The noise made them both jump and they turned to run when they heard a small squeak. Not from a rat or any other animal. No, it was a human noise. They turned back round and moved cautiously towards the alley. Everything seemed to go quite again but then a voice came out from the shadows.

 

"Hello? Is person there?" The voice was cracked and so quite. Surprisingly in English. But the most shocking bit was that it was a child's.

 

"Yes, yes someone's here," Seokjin cooed with the little English that he knew, "will you come out?"

 

 

"No. You going hurt me." The small voice shacked.

 

"No. We will never hurt you. We are good people. Please, let us help you." Namjoon said and moved closer towards the alley. Seokjin followed behind.

 

From the alley a small figure emerged. What they had thought was a young child of 9 or 10 turned out to be a child who had maybe only just learned how to walk. The toddler, a girl, had curly brown hair that was filled with dirt that clung around her head. Her clothes were torn and her hand bleeding. Her eyes, green and brown, stared at them. She still stayed back, clutching onto the creme teddy in her arms. Her lips could not be seen, they were covered by a pink dummy in her mouth, something else that showed just how young she was.

 

"Hello little one." Seokjin said as he got closer to the girl. His face was white and clearly shocked at the sight of a toddler and the way that she looked.

 

She moved forward and pulled out her dummy. Her lips were red and chapped. She was shaking as she looked at the two tall boys who must of looked like monsters to her in the darkness.

 

"I am lost. My Mama gone. Help me..." She said. For a child so young, the way she was able to speak was amazing.

 

"Of course. We can help you!" Namjoon smiled. At his words the small child ran to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Namjoon pulled her close and held into her as he stood up.

"Do you... Know how we find her?" Seokjin said, struggling with the English words that he really didn't understand.

"In my pack pack." She cried into Namjoons shoulder.

Seokjin unzipped the small backpack that was hung on her back. Inside were bottles that had long been emptied, as well as crisp packets and a blanket for her to cover herself up with at night with. In the bottom of the bad was a piece of paper, folded many times but not by the hands of such a young child. The note was written in English, so he handed it to Namjoon to translate it so that he could understand.

"To the person who found my little girl. I cannot care for her anymore. I love her with all my heart but by the time you read this, I will already be dead. I did some stupid things and for that I must pay with my life. I hope you won't ever understand that.

I will not tell you her name, as she does not have one. I did that for her own safety so that the people who were after me could never find her. She was born on the 17th of September 2014.

She comes from England, so she can only understand English. I left her here, in Spain, so that she would be far away and so safe. She can talk well for her age but she freaks out with stuff easily. Don't talk too much and don't put her somewhere with too many people. If you do, ease her in slowly. She has incredibly high anxiety and social issues.

The teddy in her arms is called Fluffy. She has had her since the day she was born and cannot sleep without it. She will carry it around with her most places too. Don't try and touch it. She will cry for hours and it will break the bond that you have built with her.

Please take care of my baby. She didn't deserve the life she already had so please her what a young child needs. A home and a family.

'May the angles fly high and the demons stay low. My daughter, my sister I will comfort you until we dose. In sleep I will still care and I will always be there. My child. My blood. My baby so fare.'"

They stood in silence as they watched the toddler who had fallen asleep, wrapped up in Namjoon's large arms. Her face was so young and so pressious. How is it a child who has not even reached 2 has lived and gone through stuff that even strong adults could not face. But she had so far to go yet. So many more steps to take.

As the boys walked and walked, hunting for some sort of police station or something that would "help", they feared that things would only get worst for the little one. What would they do then...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah... There's the big bit. A ickle little child.
> 
> I know it's very... Different from the rest of the story buuut I was planning everything and it just seemed to never have an end and it would be so boring. 
> 
> Obviously, I've changed the tittle and made new tags and stuff but I've kept all of my old ones and that stuff will definitely not change. I'm keeping some of my planned bits as they were too good to just throw away so I wanted to keep them and add them in. In hoping that everything makes sense... Meh... Who knows...
> 
> I hope you (for some strange reason) enjoyed this chapter! I hope to see you soon but who bloody knows!!!
> 
> Until then, ahn-nyung :P


	9. Around the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to find out what happens to the little girl. (I'm pretty sure you already know)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this chapter is a bit rubbish. I'm so sorrryyyyy.
> 
> Enjoy anyway!!!!
> 
> Also, I have no idea what the layout looks like, this is the first time I've posted from a computer/laptop. Sorry if it's really bad....

Upon finding the police station, Seokjin sent a quick message to Youngjae whom he knew would be the only one to look at his phone any time soon. It was a quick run through of what had happened and where the polie station is.

 

The location of the building was only just down from the hotel which they were staying in. It was different to the ones you would find in America or England but it still did the same thing. Help people.

 

When they entered the building they were stunned at the brightness that hit them. Everything was either and startling white or a very light brown wood. At the far end of the reception area sat a man in blue uniform. He had the traditional Spanish tanned skin and not even a single string of hair on his head. 

 

He looked up at the three as they walked towards them and gave them a welcoming smile. This put Seokjin as ease because he was afraid that they would have to talk to someone who didn't give a shit.

 

After a quick hello, the couple went into explaining everything about the girl. They showed the man the letter that they had found from her mother. After about half an hour of many calls and "sorry for taking so long"'s from the man, he finally came back with an answer that they were hoping would be good.

 

"I'm sorry boys, but there is nothing we can do for her. We have no way of finding out about family. All I can do is put her into a children's home and hope that someone will adopt her. But this is Spain and no one seems to adopt here these days. She'll probably end up staying in there until she's kicked out. It's sad but it's how things are these days." He spoke carefully, trying to not upset them. Especially the young girl who, despite how young she was, seemed to be listening and could understand every word that he was saying.

 

"So you're saying there's nothing to do but throw away her life?" Namjoon said, he seemed pretty angry about the whole thing, despite the fact that it wasn't really the police mans fault.

 

"Well I... If you put it that way... I guess..." The Spanish man stuttered, his strong accent masking what he was trying to say. "I'm sorry but that's all we can do."

 

"What if we take her?" Came the voice of Choi Youngjae from behind them.

 

No one had noticed him, Kunpimook, Jimin and Yoongi coming in as they had all been too busy talking. The boys were still in there swimming pool wear but they had dried off completely after having dinner and dancing for hours. The look on Youngjae's face was one of only pure worry.

 

Everyone stared at him completely confused. As if understanding all of there questions that were being asked through their looks, he continued talking.

 

"Would you rather see her live on the streets or come and live with us when we all know it can be done. I know you all want to help and I'm pretty sure that this is the way to do it. If we don't take her, we all know that she won't make it to her teens and even if she does, she'll find everything so so hard." His voice was sore, as if his life depended on taking this girl into there home.

 

After a bit more taking, Youngjae had the other three boys nodding along in agreement. All that was left was to ask the Spanish police officer who had been listening to the whole conversation in complete silence, apart from the fact that he couldn't really understand anything that they were saying due to him only knowing Spanish and English and they seemed to be speaking in the language of which was familiar to them.

 

Namjoon explained it all to him in English after the man gave them all a very confused look. He nodded along as he the boy spoke. Once he was finished, he went back to his phone calling, speaking in Spanish to explain to them everything that had occurred and the offer that the boys had given.

 

He came back a while later and faced them all. The young girl was asleep again and the rest if the boys were cooing over how cute she was. It made him give a quick smile before he cleared his throat to talk.

 

"I've spoken to many people and explained the girls story and your offer," he looked each one of them in the eye, "they've agreed that she will have a better life with..."

 

Everyone waited in silence whilst the man made a great deal of suspense. The waiting was clearly making Namjoon pissed, his red face showed that. Youngjae seemed to be twitching and playing with his hands nervously, something Kunpimook had always loved about his Hyung.

 

"...all of you."

 

Everyone sighed in relief and even hugs were shared between Youngjae and Seokjin. 

 

"Thank you so much sir!" Kunpimook beamed.

 

"All I ask from you boys is to take your time with her. She won't be prepared to go home with all of you. She'll have to learn a whole new language, that's hard you know." The man explained.

 

"I think we understand..." Said Namjoon and Kunpimook at the same time, there voices maybe a little too harsh. 

 

"Well... Ummm... Yes, sorry," the man stuttered, clearly understanding that he had offended the youths, "well, I suppose you kids better get off then, it's rather late. I wish you all the luck in the world."

 

"We're probably gonna need it!" Namjoon laughed.

 

The five if them all left the police station and started the short walk back to the hotel. The toddler had her arms wrapped around Namjoons neck still as she was in deep sleep. No one spoke for a while and it seemed to be one of the first awkward experience that they had all been through for years. Finally Seokjin had had enough and cleared his throat.

 

"So guys, how do we tell the others?..." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay.... yeah... i'm sorry...
> 
> I want to thank you all again for your Kudos!!!!!
> 
> I also want to ask if you have any ideas for this fan fic or a different one that you would love to read but don't want to write. Idk... I have a few idea :D I'm currently working on one down that I kind of like but it's like, really in the early stages....
> 
> Well, until next time, ahn-nyung :P


	10. I NEED U

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The others find out about the child and some sexy Jungkook and Yugyeom...
> 
> That's basically it...

_"So guys, how do we tell the others?..."_

 

"Well, I kind of thought about that..." Kunpimook laughed, "Tae loves kids so he's good, Jimin will probably want to play dress up with her, Jungkook and Yugyeom are only a few years older so it gives them another friend to play with, Jackson is literally a big kid who will get far too excited, Jinyoung is like a mother already, Jaebum and Yoongi don't give a shit and then that just leaves Mark who will just moan and moan but he'll love her because she's adorable! I think you'll be okay with telling them Hyungs."

 

Everyone just stared at the Thai boy, mouths hanging open. No one had expected him to have put so much thought into the whole thing. But clearly it hadn't left his mind and he was just as worried as his hyungs. Youngjae kissed his temple with a shocked smile on his face.

 

"Why do you never stop surprising me!" He laughed.

 

Finally they made it back to the hotel. Namjoon and Seokjin took the young child to Youngjae's and Kunpimook's shared villa with Tae and Hoseok. They decided that she would probably enjoy it there for now whilst they gave her a quick warm bath but the Maknaes villa would be better as there was somewhere she could sleep there.

 

Youngjae and Kunpimook went off in search of the other ten boy so that they could explain everything. They split off and eventually they seemed to find all the members. Some were still dancing, Jimin and Yoongi had been in the toilets (it was not questioned why they were in there together) and then others had just been sat down chatting.

 

Without really saying much too them, leaving them all very suspicion, the two boys led them to the villa where they needed to go. When they entered, Seokjin ordered them all to sit down as what they were going to be told was pretty big. Namjoon was nowhere to be seen, so Tae, being Tae, instantly thought the worst. Had Namjoon and Seokjin split up? Did they lose him? OH MY GOD, DID THEY KILL NAMJOON???

  
"So, guys..." Seokjin started, "You guys are probably all pretty worried and freaked out right now. It's not really anything to worry about. Tae, Namjoons okay." True friendship mind reading right there, "I want you guys to tell me that we will stay together as a group no matter what."

 

A lot of "obviously"s and "Of course"s went around the small room but the confusion was still sitting in the room and growing stronger by the minute.

 

"Hyung, what's going on?" Hoseok asked his best friend of many years. In all the years that they had known each other, he has never seen him this worried to tell anything before.

 

"Just tell them Hyung." Youngjae encouraged.

 

"Okay, okay... So, we've been friends for a long time. You younger ones, we've watched you grow and that means so much to us. It's truly something amazing to think about. Then you older ones, we've shared absolutely everything with each other and we've made sure the kids grew up to be awesome people. Proud moments and everything. I have always wanted to be that sort of person. Cares for someone you know who is in need... okay, I'll get to the point. So, me and Joonie were out on a walk and we saw a little girl. She was filthy and lost and so we took her to the police station but, there was nothing they could do. They were going to throw her out on the streets. We had to."

 

At Seokjin's sudden pleading to them to understand, Namjoon finally came out of the bathroom. In his arms, he held the little girl, whose brown hair was now flowing around her clean and soft. She wore an oversize T-shirt that had been taking out of Kunpimooks suitcase. Now that her face wasn't covered in dirt, they could see just how pretty she was for such a young child. Her skin was pale, her lips an almost unnatural shade of pink that older females would die for. Then there was her eyes. The light brown which mixed perfectly with the light green. Seokjin and Namjoon had never seen eyes so... spectacular.

 

  
She looked at all the fresh faces in the room and smiled widely. For someone who had recently gone through so much, she was so very happy now that she was in a warm place with clean clothes. Seokjin had been tickling her for small giggles until everybody else came back.

 

"OH MY GOD! ITS A BUBBY!" Tae shouted and ran to her.

 

Everyone seemed to swarm her and hug her at once. Even Yoongi looked pretty excited to be able to play with a child. He was cooing all over her.

 

"ARE WE KEEPING HER? Oh wow sorry, I made her sound like a dog! Oh no no no SHES TOO CUTE!" Jimin rambled, earning himself a sweet kiss from his boyfriend.

 

"I don't wish to alarm anybody, but do we even know the first thing about looking after another human being? Just last week Tae forgot to get dressed and went to the shops in his pajamas. His Disney ones to be more specific..." Jaebum smirked.

 

"Hyunggg!" Tae whined.

 

"Yes of course she's staying Jimin Hyung! And Jaebum Hyung, we're all going to have to learn at some point aren't we, why not now?" Kunpimook said, matter of factly.

 

"Well... I guess..."

 

"Then it's settled! She's a child with 14 Dads!" Jungkook laughed.

 

They played with the toddler for a while until she started to yawn every 3 seconds. Of course she was tired, they all were. It was already 3 O'clock in the bloody morning!

 

"Okay so you know what your doing?!" Seokjin ordered to the two youngest members again.

 

"Yes Hyung! Take her to our villa, put her in the travel cot which we know is in the wardrobe. Make sure she's laying in the middle. Don't surround her with too many blankets but make sure she doesn't get cold. If she wakes up in the night, comfort her in our arms until she falls back to sleep. When she wakes up after the sun is up, take her to the cafe just outside of the Hotel as they cater well for babies. One of us will send a message in the group chat and everyone will meet us there. If anything bad happens, call you, Mark Hyung or Yoongi Hyung." Jungkook sighed once he had managed to say the long list of things he needed to do. He wasn't stupid, he knew perfectly well how to look after a baby.

 

"Okay then." Seokjin smiled, look rather pleased.

 

They all said there goodbyes, the little girl getting 12 big kisses and hugs from her many 'Dad's'. Yugyeom carried her in his arms and walked closely next to Jungkook as they made there way down the path to there villa. When they finally reached it, all they wanted to do was curl up in bed and just sleep for about a week.

 

Jungkook quickly set the cot up and gently put the young girl down to sleep. As soon as her head hit the pillow, her eyes shut and her breathing evened out. She looked so peaceful. Like she had not a single care in the world. Seokjin had explained to the boys everything about her and had passed the letter written by her mother around. How could a child be so bloody young and yet...

 

The boys dragged themselves to there bed, leaving the girl to sleep in the front room type thing. The literally just disagreed of there clothes somewhere and put on clean underwear and a plain tee. Both of them flopped them selves down on to the bed and sighed heavily.

 

"I think next time, I won't stay awake for this long!" Yugyeom moaned into his pillow.

 

He was laying on his stomach and his tee had rolled up. It meant that Jungkook had a pretty good view of his butt in those tight boxers. Jungkook gulped and looked back up at his boyfriends face, only to find that he had been caught staring.

 

"Like what you see, Hyung?" Yugyeom smirked at him.

 

"I... Umm... Well... Yes..." The raven haired boy stuttered back.

 

Yugyeom sat up at his words and mode his face closet and closer to Jungkooks. When he was only a few inches away, Kookie was the one to close the gap between them. Yugyeom gasped into his mouth in surprise but he soon fell into the kiss.

 

It was deep and meaningful and so so so hot! Yugyeom ran his arms down Jungkooks body and grabbed hold of the bottom of his tee. His pulled it up and over his head slowly. Jungkook did the same to Yugyeoms, and then ran his hands over the stomach muscles. Only then did one of them break the kiss completely, lips already swollen.

 

"Is it too soon to do this?" Jungkook mumbled in between kisses on Yugyeoms neck, leaving a love bite here and there.

 

"We won't go all the way tonight." Yugyeom groaned back, making it kind of hard for Jungkook to believe him.

 

"How far then baby?" Jungkook growled. He was startled by his own confidence.

 

The mood of the whole kiss suddenly changed. It was needy and sexy and oh my gosh! Yugyeom bit down on the elders lip, causing bloody to trickle down his face. His hands began to get lower and lower down Jungkooks body until they reached the hem of his tight boxers, and even then he didn't stop.

 

He stroked a hand over his lovers bulge, causing Jungkook to groan out. As Yugyeom carried on palming him, he placed love bites along Jungkooks neck and down his abs all the way to the hem. He took the fabric in his teeth and pulled down.

 

Jungkook's member stood up, almost completely erect already. As Yugyeom placed a wet kiss to the tip, Jungkook groaned and gasped and wrapped his fingers in Yugyeoms hair. As if sensing that he had teased the elder enough, the younger took the boys now fully erect cock into his mouth.

 

It reminded Yugyeom of a wedding ring. Or Cinderella's glass shoe. It fit perfectly!

 

He moved carefully on the large member, taking him in, out, in, out. Jungkook soon began to meet his mouth with small thrusts. The whole scene would be absolutely disgusting in some peoples eyes, but in there's, it was like a heaven and the most beautiful thing they had ever seen.

 

Within minutes the pace began to speed up, Jungkook groaning more and more. Yugyeom used his hand in the base of the cock which his mouth couldn't reach. It didn't take long until Jungkook pulled on Yugueoms hair whilst he orgasamed and came in his mouth.

 

The younger pulled off with a slight pop and was met by Jungkook's mouth once again. It was deep and almost like a 'thank you' even though it would be a bit weird if those words were actually spoken.

 

"Your turn now!" Jungkook purred into his neck.

 

"Fuck, it gonna be a long night!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY STRANGERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1
> 
> I'm so sorryyyy it's taken me soooo long to upload!!!! I've started to write new fics to make up for it!!!!!!! 
> 
> Go check them out if you want more Yugykook or Yoonmin or just basically gay...
> 
> I'll try not to take too long to upload, but ima gonna upload all my fics in the order of which was was written 1st (this one) then 2nd then so on...
> 
> Until next time, Ahn-nyung


	11. Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to go home! And a name! And adorable English! That's basically it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOT BETA READ!
> 
> (The talking stuff has a lot of spelling and other stuff wrong with it but it's meant to be that way! It's badly spoken English (except for Namjoon, Mark, Jackson and Kunpimook. Some of the speaking, however, is them speaking Korean! But hopefully I've made that pretty clear >.

It turned out that even though they had managed to get the small child to smile some how, that didn't take away the nightmares that haunted her when she slept. She woke up 5 times altogether during the night, the last time being 6am and in they end the 2 boys decided to just get up and go and do something.

 

That was why they found themselves on the beach at half 6 in the morning. Despite the lack of sleep from the 3 of them, smiles were all around still. Jungkook had purchased a small swimming costume, sun hat, children's sun cream and an adorable peppa pig towel at the hotel shop so that the toddler could enjoy the sun and forget about everything that had happened to her recently.

 

"I told you, if splash, I tickle you, so I coming!" Yugyeom shouted and picked the girl up and span her around.

 

Her laugh was too adorable, it just melted the 2 boys hearts!

 

"No no no! Put down put down!" She screamed in her adorable English accent and words.

 

The only thing that the the 2 boys were finding really hard was being able to talk to her. The 1 year old knew how to speak surprisingly well for her only being 1 but her words were only in English, the language that Jungkook and Yugyeom were trying there best to understand and reply to. It wasn't so bad though, they had managed to have a lot of simple small talk, like now and they even managed to teach her a few words of Korean. It was amazing how well she was able to learn it as such an age. (It's a fact that you learn things like languages faster the younger you are!)

 

"Oppa! Please! I don't like high!" She shouted more, wriggling her arms and legs.

 

"Okay Okay, I put down. But no no splash me, it hurt eyes." Yugyeom laughed sweetly.

 

"Oppa, come and play with us!" She called over to Jungkook whom was just sat smiling and watching the pair.

 

"No no, Oppa's okay!" Jungkook called back.

 

"OPPA!" She shouted even louder and ran out of the water towards him.

 

"No no, please. I don't want to." Jungkook groaned and tried to run away from the toddler.

 

"Oh come on Kookie, she just wants you to play!" Yugyeom said, going back into Korean so that he could make better sense.

 

"I can't Yugyeom!" Jungkook pleaded.

 

"Why Hyung?"

"Because I have a fear of the sea!" Jungkook raised his voice and sighed.

 

"You no like the sea?" Yugyeom asked, switching back to English because the adorable little monkey they had with them looked insanely confused by the strange language they were talking.

 

"Oppa don't like swimming?" She asked sweetly tugging on Jungkooks arm.

 

"I like swim but I no like the sea. It scare me!" He said, a tad embarrassed. His fear had not been too much of a problem when he was living in Korea as he never went to the sea side, but in Spain he couldn't really hide his fear from all of his friends.

 

"Silly Oppa! It's okay, you don't have to go in." She smiled up at both of them.

 

"Aww thank you cutie!" Jungkook cooed and picked her up to hug her.

 

"Saranghae!" She laughed, showing off one of the new things she had learnt to say. (It means I love you in Korean but you guys are KPop fans and probably know that already)

 

"We go find other Oppa's now?" Yugyeom asked, seeing as it was now nearing 10am.

 

"I don't know there names..." She worried.

 

"We teach you, no worry." Jungkook reassured her, but was stopped by her laughing cutely.

 

"Oppa's, you both speak so funny!"

 

"We no speak English." Yugyeom tried to explain through it all, about how they speak Korean and that she would need to learn it too, but it was a hard thing to try and explain when your English was poor and you were talking to a 1 year old.

 

They ended up walking straight from the beach to the small Cafe that Seokjin hyung had said about the night before (technically it was this morning but who cares). They messaged the group chat as soon as they got there and waited for them all to turn up. They got the little monkey a drink and they sat trying to make conversation with her.

 

"Are you happy with us?" Jungkook asked curiously.

 

"Yes, very happy! I know Mama would like Oppa's!" She smiled brightly.

 

"Yes..." Was all Yugyeom could whisper between the two of them.

 

They felt like being stabbed in the heart every time she mentioned her mother. They knew that she would ever forget her and for some reason they felt bad about that. It meant that she had to live with sadness forever. Such a happy and smiley little girl shouldn't have to have that.

 

"Are Oppa's going to get me pushchair?" She asked randomly, looking around the cafe.

 

"What's a 'pushchair'?" Yugyeom asked, not knowing what the English words meant.

 

She pointed across the room at something and they both turned there heads to see what it was. There was another child but she was pointing to the 유모차 (pushchair) that he was sat in.

 

"Do you want poosh char?" Jungkook asked sweetly.

 

"Yes! I'm still little Oppa, my walk is bad! Silly billy!" She laughed and gently hit him, the way he had seen the two boys mucking around.

 

"Okay monkey, we will get poosh char when we go back to Korea!" Yugyeom said excitedly, causing the girl to cheer and wiggle around in the high chair.

 

"Wassup guys!!!" Screemed a voice from behind them in Korean.

 

"Hey Hobi Hyung!" Yugyeom called, "And Tae hyung!"

 

"Hey Maknaes!" Tae laughed as he sat down at the table.

 

"Kunpimook and Youngjae are currently outside having a very weird argument." Hoseok explained as he sat down.

 

"What do you mean by weird?" Yugyeom asked.

 

"They're arguing about who's the cutest and then they keep on kissing and it's so very strange!" Tae said, kissing his boyfriend as if to demonstrate what he meant.

 

"OPPA KOOKIE!" The little monkey shouted at them, starterling Tae so much that he made a high pitched squeak.

 

"What wrong?" Jungkook said, worried.

 

"Don't know what you saying! An' don't know these people!" She said in a slight strop.

 

"Oh, we sorry monkey. We talk in English! And these are big brothers too!" He pointed to each one, including K and Y who had finally come in and now sat down, "this Kunpimook Oppa, Youngjae Oppa, Taehyung Oppa, Hoseok Oppa and over there it Namjoon Oppa, Seokjin Eomma, Mark Oppa and Jackson Oppa."

 

"More Oppa for me!" She squealed.

 

"There more as well! They coming soon!" Yugyeom squealed with her.

 

"Wait, did you teach her Oppa?" Hoseok said, amazed.

 

"Yep and some over stuff." Jungkook nodded and greeted the new arrivals, "actually guys, she prefers if you speak mostly in English but use a few Korean words as she doesn't understand and I think she just likes to listen to grown up things, if you get what I mean. I can't say that in English but that was the last of Korean, okay?"

 

"Wow, being brother change you!" Seokjin teased, "was she good? An' why you wet?"

 

"She was okay, she awake five times. She wake fully at six so we went to bitch." Yugyeom explained.

 

"You really need to work on your pronunciation!" Namjoon scolded.

 

"Kookie Oppa don't like the sea!" The little monkey laughed.

 

"Really? Is that true?" Mark asked.

 

"He's always been scared of Sea! We went on holiday when little and he cried for three hours just coz he could see it!" Came a laughing Jimin from behind them all, followed by the last three arrivals.

 

"What a weird fear!" Jackson teased.

 

"Jackson, you're scared of dog pee! Like seriously, it's a real fear guys! I was cleaning up some pee from Co-Co and Butterfly and he actually cried when I went near him with the cloth!" Mark laughed but kissed his boyfriend on the cheek.

 

"So that why he runs way when they wee in park!" Jaebum said as if he had finally solved a riddle.

 

"Oh ha ha, very funny guys!" Jackson muttered.

 

"Jack Oppa funny!" The little one laughed.

 

"He likes to think he is." Namjoon whispered to her.

 

"Saranghae!" She cooed, making the others Ayego over her adorable Korean.

 

"So, I'm gunna notice the elephant in the room guys," Yoongi suddenly said, speaking in Korean, "she can't just be called little girl or toddler forever, we actually have to give her a proper name."

 

"That's true! But what?" Seokjin asked.

 

"I don't think it should be a Korean or any sort of Asian name really. She's English and I think that we should stick with that." Jinyoung pointed out.

 

"Good idea Hyung! But it's got to be good, it's something that she's gonna keep forever!" Yugyeom said, once again getting far too excited.

 

"What about Penny?" Kunpimook suggested.

 

"Or Kerry?"

 

"Sammie?"

 

"Tanya?"

 

"Flower?"

 

"Tilly?"

 

"Wait wait wait, what was yours Jungkook?" Namjoon hushed them all.

 

"I said Tilly."

 

"I like that!" Namjoon smiled.

 

"Me too!" Seokjin agreed.

 

"It's good!"

 

"Yep!"

 

"Suits her!"

 

"Definitely!"

 

"I still think Tanya was a good one!" Jackson groaned, "but I like Tilly too."

 

"Then it's settled, her name is Tilly!" Mark cheered and turned to 'Tilly', "do you like your name to be Tilly?"

 

"Uhh... Til... Tilly... Hmm... I LOVE IT!!!" She cheered, "aha! My name Tilly!" She called to the other people in the Cafe, whom smilled sweetly back at her.

 

They spent about an hour in the cafe before they decided on what to do next. With much decision and another moan from Jackson, they decided to end there holiday already. They would get the next plane to Korea and take Tilly home with them. Mark made all of the calls, with the help of Namjoon, and they were booked for a plane that left in 4 hours which meant that they had to hurry up and get ready to go to the airport.

 

"Where we going Oppa?" Tilly asked Yugyeom whilst he was packing the suitcases.

 

"We're going home to Korea and you coming too!"

 

"Where is Korea?" She asked confused.

 

"Very far away, so we get plane!"

 

"Ohhh I like planes! I went on one with Mama!"

 

They took 4 taxis all together to get to the air port and waited for hours to board the plane. When it finally did, Jungkook ended up carrying a very tired Tilly in his arms. He layed her in her seat and she stayed sleeping through take off and stayed asleep for about a third of the plane ride, seeing as the plane ride was 12 hours.

 

When she woke up she was very excited to be up in the clouds. But she got more excited when she was giving some milk by a smiling flight attendant, the same one from the way here.

 

"You didn't have a child with you last time did you?" She asked all of the boys who took up five rows of seats.

 

"No no, we adopted her." Namjoon explained.

 

"Oh my gosh, that's just adorable and so is she! Well, enjoy your flight back!"

 

And they did! They were back in Korea after only two days away and yet they couldn't be more glad and excited!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okayyyyy!!!
> 
> I'm so sorry it's such a short Chapter! I just felt so bad that it's been so long since I last uploaded... But I hope you liked it!!!! Apologies for the cheesy ending!!! Uhhhhhhhhhh!!!
> 
> If you have any ideas for this story, pleaseeee comment as I will take evrything in to consideration and mention you as my awesome co-editior!!!
> 
> Well, until next time, ahn-nyung!!! >_


	12. Mama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BASICALLY JUST A DROP OF YOONMIN, A PINCH OF MARKSON AND FUCK, A BUCKET OF JJ PROJECT!!!!

It took a whole month of the boys living in separate houses and having to juggle Tilly between them before they decided that living together as a large group would be so much easier.  After a lot of searching they finally found an 8-bedroom house. It took only a week to sell both of their houses and within another it was finally moving day!

 

 

\---

 

 

"I dibs moving as I can't deal with Madams terrible twos!" Yoongi said as he pinched Tilly's checks.

 

 

"But she's not even two yet!" Namjoon tried to reason.

 

 

"Her birthdays tomorrow!" Yoongi laughed.

 

 

"Joonie, me and Yoongi would be more than happy to look after her. We'll have a great day out and we'll bring back dinner later!" Jimin said with a sweet smile.

 

 

"I hate you..." Yoongi mumbled under his breath.

 

 

"And I love you too sweetie!" Jimin said and kissed his boyfriend’s cheek.

 

 

They said their goodbyes to all and got in the car and left, leaving the other 12 behind to move everything from two houses to one. 

 

 

"Well this is gonna be fun..." Jaebum said sarcastically.

 

 

"Oh my gosh Hyung, cheer up! Maybe we could make it fun?!" Jinyoung said in a tease.

 

 

"How do you mean?" Jaebum said, a tad confused but his heart was speeding up with Jinyoung being so close to him.

 

 

"Like, play a game at the same time!" He said with an evil smile.

 

 

"Umm... Okay, why not! What game?"

 

 

"Who can empty a room the quickest by themselves!" He smirked, "looser has to do whatever the other person tells them."

 

 

"And the winner?" Jaebum asked with a gulp as Jinyoung got closer.

 

 

"He gets to ask the looser to do absolutely anything that he wants..." 

 

 

"Oh fuck..." Jaebum said once Jinyoung walked away.

 

 

"The fuck was all that about?" Jackson said behind him.

 

 

"I don't know but I'm pretty sure I just had an orgasm..." Jaebum mumbled before he heard his words and slapped his hand over his mouth.

 

 

"Wait are you gay?" Jackson said with an open mouth and wide eyes.

 

 

"No no no... Well... I... A little... Actually... A lot..." Jaebum stuttered.

 

 

"Oh my gosh, why did you never tell me!"

 

 

"Because only one person knows and that's the way I kinda wanted to keep it!"

 

 

"Wait... What about Sooyoung?" 

 

 

"We broke up... A few day before we went to Spain. She knew I was gay which is why she went out of me, because she wanted to help me. I hoped that it would turn me straight and maybe I would fall in love with her but I didn't." 

 

 

"Wow Jaebum! I didn't see this coming at all!" Jackson said with a laugh, "so... You like Jinyoung?"

 

 

"Like? No! Love? Yes, of course I do! Do you know how hard it is to love someone for god knows how many years and never being able to tell them because you're too fucking scared?!" Jaebum raised his voice.

 

 

"Oh yes, I know that one far too well! I've been friends with Mark since we were kids! My first kiss was when I was ten and it was with him! I liked him from then on and then it grew to love, like yours, but we didn't date for another eleven years!"

 

 

"So, am I meant to just hide and never tell him for eleven years?" Jaebum mumbled.

 

 

"Of course not! The best thing I ever did was tell Mark! Now I get really good sex!" He said with a wink.

 

 

 

"Okay okay..." Jaebum mumbled.

 

"But Jaebumie, you need to remember that he's..."

 

 

"Dating Soomin, I know! That why I never told him! I was scared that he would choose her over me!" Jaebum said into his hands.

 

 

"What?"

 

 

"I was scared that he..."

 

 

"No, not that! You said he was dating Soomin?"

 

 

"Yeah... They've been dating for like two years... I thought you knew that?" Jaebum said confused.

 

 

"Jaebum, they're not dating..." Jackson said with a laugh.

 

 

"What?" Jaebum said, his head snapping up.

 

 

"They're not dating and I swear on everyone's life that they never have or will!" 

 

 

"How is that..."

 

 

"They're best friends Hyung! Firstly, Soomin's a lesbian and is dating a girl she goes to coir with. Then there's Jinyoung... Definitely gay! Jimin told me about the time he lost his Virginity and the guy accidentally proposed to him in bed! Then lastly, the fuck did you hear they were dating from?" Jackson laughed at him.

 

 

"I... I don't know..." Jaebum stuttered.

 

 

"Have they ever told you?" 

 

 

"Well... I... I don't think so..." Wow, how had he never thought about this before!

 

 

"Exactly! They're best friends, not as B.F as you two though! Of course they spend a lot of time together!"

 

 

"So, for two years, I've been in love with a guy who I thought was straight and in a long term relationship but is actually single and pretty gay?" Jaebum shouted.

 

 

"Yeah, pretty much!" Jackson nodded.

 

 

"Oh my fucking god! I'm such an idiot!" He whispered to himself.

 

 

"That you are my friend!" Jackson said with a pat to the back.

 

 

"Hyung!" Shouted a voice, Jinyoung, from behind them.

 

 

"Y... Yeah?" Jaebum stuttered and tried to control himself.

 

 

"If you want to lose then stay there and chat, I have plenty of things that I want you to do..." He teased with a wink...

 

 

"You know, I think he might like you too..." Jackson whispered in his ear.

 

 

"I fucking hope so!" Jaebum said, "because I'm telling him tonight!"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> APOLOGIES FOR THEE SHORT CHAPTER!
> 
> I can assure you now that I will definitely make up for all the bad chapters in the next one!
> 
> Sexy time!!!
> 
> Well, until next time, annyeong!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I know a lot of the couple are a bit rushed because they are already together but you'll see in later chapters why I did it that way.
> 
> I already have 2 more chaptera done but because I'm currently doing exams I'll post them weekly so that I jave time to continue writing the others.
> 
> Enjoy your week!!!!


End file.
